Hermione and Draco attend a charity ball
by Ravenlou
Summary: Hermione and Draco attend a charity ball. Will a blast from the past destroy everything they hold dear?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood in the middle of the dance floor her arms around her husband's shoulders. They had earlier that day celebrated their two year wedding anniversary over lunch so they were able to make the charity gala for the Children's Unit of St. Mungo's. They danced slowly to the waltz ignoring all of the stares from pining women and jealous men.

"They have decorated the hall quite handsomely" she said to him looking around the lavish hall.

"Definitely, who knew that it could look so good" he replied, smiling as he observed the hall over the top of her head.

Suddenly his body froze and went stiff, his face going cold. His hands dropped from her as he starred toward the entrance. Hermione turned to find an aristocratic looking witch walking down the staircase in a far too revelling dress, in her opinion. The woman locked eyes with her husband and began to make her way through the crowd of dancing couples.

Hermione felt a hand on her wrist as someone started to drag her away from her husband. She could feel the emotional distance growing as the physical distance between them became further. He stood still starring as the witch came closer. She found herself suddenly outside on the balcony and losing sight of him. In her confusion she hadn't even thought to see who had pulled her away from her frozen husband.

She turned around to find Blaise starring at her; standing there in all his beauty, wearing an immaculately tailored pair of dress robes. His face was hard to read but she thought that she saw slight hurt in his eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"That is his ex-fiancé." Hermione gasped attempting to turn away and enter the ballroom again. She had heard storied from him but nothing too involved. Blaise stopped her by grabbing her wrist again. "He hasn't seen her in seven years Hermione; I think you need to give them a little bit of time together. I'm sure he has a lot to say to her."

"What are you talking about?" she said heatedly, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "I am his wife; I have every right to be there right next to him."

"I know, but you know how much of a touchy subject she is with him."

"All the better reason for me to be there to support him."

"I can't stop you from going out there Hermione, but I think it is a bad idea. You weren't there for their time together. She destroyed him."

"You are saying all these things which only make it more of a reason for me to be there." She walked to the ballroom door.

"Like I said, I can't stop you."

She noted the curious tone in Blaise's voice. She would question that later. Right now she had to find her husband and make sure that he was okay. She searched the dance floor but could not see him anywhere. She began wondering the outskirts of the vast hall, asking people she recognised as she went. Finally she noticed him in a corner, his back facing her. A pair of hands snaked their way around his waist and slowly made their way down his body.

Hermione stopped walking, frozen in time as she watched the hands grope her husband while they kissed passionately. She registered that Blaise had placed a hand on her right shoulder and whispered "I'm so sorry." Hermione wrenched away from him as she saw the woman's face emerge over her husband's shoulder. She was kissing his neck, leaving red lipstick marks as she went.

Hermione snapped back into the reality of the situation. She stormed her way across the hall and pulled his shoulder backwards, breaking the contact between him and his ex and spinning him around at the same time. His face changed from anger to sorrow as he realised who had turned him around so rudely. He opened his mouth but before he could speak Hermione had punched him solidly in the nose with her right hand; causing it to bleed profusely.

She vaguely noticed that the string quartet had stopped playing. She looked down at her left hand and pulled off her wedding ring, throwing it against his chest.

"HOW DARE YOU" she bellowed at him. "I hope she is worth it" she sneered. She picked up the bottom of her ball gown allowing her to walk more freely as she made her way quickly through the gap in the crowd that was forming for her and up the stairs.

Hermione made it to the apparition point by the front door and stopped to calm herself down. The last thing she needed was for her to splinch herself. She heard hurried footsteps behind her and quickly tried to centre herself for the journey. Blaise appeared at the top of the stairs. Hermione relaxed as she realised it wasn't her husband.

"I'm so sorry" he said again, this time pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and started to cry, her legs giving way underneath her. Blaise held onto her so she wouldn't fall to the ground. She felt herself being pulled in a side along apparition but she didn't care. Blaise sat her down onto his bed. Helping her lay down he pulled the covers over her as she wept. He stroked her hair soothingly as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm going to go pack a ruck sack for you okay. You can stay here as long as you need. He won't think to look for you here." Hermione nodded as she continued to weep into his pillow.

He ran to their bedroom as quickly as his legs could carry him. He shoved opened the door expecting to find her laying on the bed. The room was cold and empty. He quickly checked the ensuite, she wasn't there either. Her toothbrush and hair brush were missing from the sink. He hurriedly checked her draws and the walk in robe; some of her clothes and shoes were also missing.

He grabbed a photo frame off the desk and threw it against the wall, shattering it over the wooden floor. His mother and father screamed and ran out of site from the photo frame. He started grabbing anything in reach and pelting it towards anything that it could come into contact with. He stood panting in the middle of their destroyed bedroom. He sank onto the side of the bed, his head in his hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. She had left him.

Blaise was right, he deserved everything he got. Why would he let that piece of trash destroy the one thing that ever truly meant anything to him? Hermione was gone and he didn't even know which of her friends she would chose for refuge. Standing gingerly he made his way to his liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of brandy. Ignoring a glass he began to drink, and didn't stop until he had emptied it by a third. He starred at the ring in between his finger tips that used to live on her finger and fell to the floor, sobbing again.

Hermione woke up four hours later in Blaise's bed. He was asleep in an arm chair at the end of the bed, a ruck sack full of her things sitting on his lap. She felt like hell. Dehydration from crying had set in giving her the mother of all headaches; not to mention the pain in her hand from where she had punched him. She gingerly got out of bed and made her way to Blaise's bathroom with her things; she needed to shower to get _his_ smell off of her.

Hermione walked out from the bathroom twenty minutes later drying her hair with a towel. She could see Blaise in the living room reading a book on the leather couch. She made her way to him and leaned down to hug him tightly.

"Thank you Blaise. I am sorry for putting you in this position."

"You haven't put me in any position. Draco did that when he touched someone else." She cringed. "Sorry" he added quickly.

"Thank you for grabbing some of my things. I will get a few more when I know he is at work."

Hermione sat onto the couch and starred at the wall. Blaise didn't interrupt her but went back to reading. She loved that about him, he wouldn't press people to talk, and he would just listen and give advice when asked. Where was she going to live?

Hermione woke up curled on the couch like a kitten beside a snoring Blaise. She laughed softly to herself. His right arm was sprawled out over the back of the couch; his head flopped backwards so his face was aimed at the ceiling and the rest of his body barely touching the couch at all as it was stretched so far forward. She sat up stretching her neck to release the kink. Blaise abruptly sat up straight.

"I am going to get some more of my clothes. I promise I won't be here long, I have some money saved up so I will be out of your hair as soon as I get a place."

"Hermione you don't have to rush. This house is yours too as long as you need it" he said gently. "Do you want me to come with just in case?"

Hermione considered for a moment then shook her head. "No, it will be easier to slip in and out if it is just me. Besides it is after eleven o'clock so he will be at work by now."

"Hermione, I don't think he will be at work. His marriage just ended."

Hermione apparated into the ensuite of their bedroom at Malfoy Manor. She quickly and quietly packed her makeup and perfume from the top draw. She opened the bathroom door as quietly as she could and tip toed into the walk in robe. She grabbed a variety of clothes to cover any situation. She stopped as her hand grazed against a dress shirt of Draco's that she had bought him for Christmas. Silent tears began to fall down her face. She roughly wiped them from her face and started to pack a pair of her running shoes.

She heard a noise from the bedroom and froze again. She walked to the doorway and peered around the corner. She hadn't noticed how destroyed the bedroom was before; she was too busy trying to go unnoticed by the family house elves. That was when she saw him on the bed. He was on his stomach with his arms stretched out to each side. He was wearing nothing but his slacks from the night before, his hair was a mess and he had two empty bottles of what used to be full of whiskey and brandy next to him.

Pulling up all of her courage she slowly crept to the draws that held her underwear and socks. The draw made a loud scratching noise as she slid it open. Cringing she grabbed as many pairs of underwear as she could. She stopped moving as she heard footsteps behind her. She couldn't bring herself to turn around; she took to opening the draw of socks instead and began to pack them into her bag.

Two strong hands curled around her stomach and she froze again. She felt his head come to rest on the back of her left shoulder. Her stomach hitched. What should she do? Her mind raced. She could feel him breathing unevenly. He was probably still drunk she thought to herself.

"Draco, let go of me" Hermione said quietly. Her stomach hitched again and tears began to rapidly fall from her eyes.

He let go reluctantly. His fingers moved so slowly to break the last contact that she could tell that he couldn't have done it without her request. Hermione turned without looking at him. She couldn't bare it.

"Please..." Hermione had to strain to hear his words. "Please don't leave me."

She turned to look at him finally. He looked how she felt. She had never seen him so unkept in her life. His eyes were full of sadness and regret and he was sporting a rather large bruise on his nose from where she had punched him. Hermione noticed that his posture was not that of his normal proud arrogant self, but of a man broken and defeated.

"I..." he faltered trying to pull together courage. " I know I did something unforgivable."

Draco took a step toward her, she could barely breathe. "I know that you probably won't trust me ever again" his voice broke. "I also know that I have no right to ask you too. I'm not going to insult you by saying that it meant nothing because I was stupid enough to fall into it."

He took another step forward, they were inches apart. She was breathing quick shallow breathes.

"You deserve a better man than me Hermione."

Hermione burst into loud sobs and fell to the floor in a heap. Draco bent down in front of her, hating what he had done to her, and put his hands gently on her upper arms unsure if she would knock his hands away. To his surprise she didn't. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where he sat on the edge. She curled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

Draco pulled his wife tightly against himself, this was probably the last time he would ever get to see her, let alone hold her. Against his better judgement he kissed her forehead, tears of his own starting to fall silently. How did he ever let it get to this? "I love you" he choked out. Hermione suddenly sat up. He wasn't ready for this; he would never be ready for this. She tried to find the floor with her feet. Before he knew it she was walking toward her ruck sack on the floor. He ran to her, spinning her to face him for possibly the last time. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Once again she surprised him, kissing him back while her fingers ran into his hair. She pull away and hitched her bag onto her shoulder.

"Please" he pleaded again as she spun on the spot and disapparated away from him for the last time. Draco stumbled over to the wall adjoining to the ensuite and slid down to the floor his head in his hands, sobbing hysterically.

Hermione apparated into Blaise's living room by the front door. She fell roughly into the wall, sliding to the floor and crying uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2 - Malevolence

Blaise knelt down next to Hermione, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fifteen minutes later Hermione lifted her head. Her eyes blood shot and puffy from crying.

"Come on" Blaise said holding out a hand in front of her. "I think you need to sleep. You have my bed; I will sleep on the couch tonight."

"I... can't... take... your...bed" Hermione said in between sobs.

"Yes you can, and you will."

Blaise led her up the hall and helped her into bed. He produced a large cup of water and place it on the bed side table. Hermione rolled onto her side facing the wall, pulling the covers over her head as she went.

"I will be back in a bit to check on you okay."

He saw Hermione nod under the blankets. Turning on his heel he left the room and walked to the living room fireplace. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames, he stepped into the hearth and seconds later exited again at Malfoy Manor. He walked up the stairs and entered the room that he knew to be Draco and Hermione's.

"Merlin's beard."

Blaise's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of the room, it had been destroyed. The only thing still standing was the four-poster bed, and even then the bed linens were dishevelled. Empty alcohol bottles littered the floor and bed. He swept the room with his eyes once more and found Draco curled into a ball on the floor near the bathroom door. He rushed toward him; he was even more pale than normal and his breathing very shallow.

"Draco? Open your eyes for me." He slapped him lightly on the face. No movement. "Draco, you need to open your eyes for me. Now"

Still no movement. Blaise picked up his friend and carried him to the bed, dropping him unceremoniously to try and shake him awake. Draco stirred groaning softly.

"Draco. It's Blaise. What have you done to yourself?"

"Pain potion... heart hurt... drinking." Draco was speaking barely above a whisper, his eyes still closed.

Blaise cursed loudly. "You could of killed yourself. You really aren't going to like me after this but we need to get all of that potion and alcohol up."

Half an hour later Draco was sitting on the bottom of the shower, still in his slacks, with the water running over him. He was thankful for this because Blaise wouldn't be able to see his tears.

"Why did you even bother helping me Blaise? I don't deserve it anymore."

"Because you have been my friend as long as I can remember. Merlin knows that you fucked up but that doesn't mean that I won't be here for you." Blaise was starring at the wall opposite him, he wanted to give Draco privacy but he didn't want to leave him alone.

"Hang on. How did you know to come here?" Draco eyed Blaise for any reaction. Blaise coughed awkwardly.

"Um. Hermione is staying at mine. She came back from picking up more clothes crying hysterically so I assumed that you would be in a similar state."

Draco's eyes widened. "You came to get some of her things just afterwards didn't you?"

"Yes I did. She needed some where to stay, and my place is off the grid to her normal crowd."

Draco was standing now, his face and voice angry. He stumbled slightly as he walked towards the edge of the shower, not taking his eyes off Blaise. "And now you can swoop right in and be the rebound guy right?"

"Draco, you are being ridiculous. Hermione is my friend too. She is your _wife_ you idiot. Do you really think that I would just jump straight after her like that?" Blaise's voice rose steadily as he talked, his anger getting away from him.

"How am I suppose to know? I didn't even know that she knew where you lived now."

"She didn't. I apparated her there from the ball." Before Blaise realised what he was doing, he was inches from Draco's face. "I didn't realise that you thought so little of me. You're welcome by the way. Next time I will just leave you on your own to die." Blaise stormed out of the bathroom toward the fireplace.

"Wait" Draco yelled after him. Blaise reluctantly stopped. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I fucked up so bad. I can't even think straight. The last thing I need is to lose you too."

Blaise kept his back to Draco but noted that his voice had cracked from hurt. Blaise sighed deeply.

"I took her to mine so I could keep an eye on her for you" Blaise said quietly, looking over his shoulder.

Draco took a deep breath and sat on the corner of his bed. He absent mindedly ran his hand through his wet hair.

"I honestly have no idea what to do now. Why did I kiss her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine mate." Blaise sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and entwining his fingers. "I never saw what you saw in her in the first place."

"How is Hermione? This is seriously killing me."

Blaise watched Draco carefully. Hermione had definitely made him less cold but he still didn't act this openly normally. He was waiting for him to collapse at any moment if the expression on his face was anything to go by. "Do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

"She is completely broken." Draco put his head in his hands and started to sob quietly. "Sorry, you wanted the truth. When I left her she was in my bed crying under the covers. She collapsed as soon as she got back to mine."

"How could I have done this to her?" Draco hadn't looked up from his hands. "I'm never going to get to see her again."

"You never know, she may forgive you."

"I don't deserve it."

"I'm going to go get Ginny to stay with Hermione okay, and then I will be right back. Don't do anything rash while I am gone."

With that Blaise walked to the fireplace and flooed to the Potter residence. He knew it was late notice but he was Draco's best friend, he couldn't leave him alone. Ginny would be there for Hermione in his absence. To his surprise Ginny was sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hello to you to" Blaise said grimly. "I need your help. Hermione and Draco broke up last night." Ginny gasped and was on her feet grabbing her coat. She really was a good friend.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked pulling Blaise back to the fire.

"She is at mine. I will let her explain the circumstances but it wasn't pretty. Expect it to be in today's paper, it was very public."

"Why is she at yours?"

"I figured that way she was out of the way of her _usual_ crowd so she could sort herself out; and I can keep an eye on her. But I need to be with Draco right now, he doesn't really have anyone he can go to about this kind of thing. I just found him on the floor surrounded by alcohol bottles and pain potion in him system."

Ginny gasped. "Who broke it off?"

"Hermione, but Draco is at fault. I will get her to explain okay, I really have to get back to Draco."

Blaise hurriedly walked towards his bedroom, Ginny at his heels. He opened the bedroom door to find the lump that was Hermione still in the bed. Blaise leant over the bed, placing his hand on what he thought might be her shoulder.

"Hermione" he said softly.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"I have to get back to Draco quickly okay; he is in a very bad way. But, I went and got Ginny for you."

Hermione sobbed out an "Okay" before lifting the blankets slightly to let Ginny in.

"I will be back as soon as I can."

Draco hadn't moved since Blaise had left to fetch Ginny. He kept thinking about the previous night over and over again in his head but it hadn't made sense to him. No matter what angle he thought about it from. Yes she was his ex-fiancé but he hadn't thought about her in years. Hermione was his life. She bought out so much good in him that he didn't even know existed. Now she was gone because he was weak. He wasn't worthy of her. She was right to leave him and never return. The thought of him being on his own from now on nearly killed him. All he wanted was her. He couldn't do this anymore.

Draco grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it over his head as he walked to his fireplace and used the floo network to get to Blaise's house. He didn't trust himself to apparate accurately at the moment. Draco stumbled out of the hearth and almost ran into Blaise who was clearly about to return to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco. You can't be here" Blaise said in a low voice, putting his hands up to stop him from entering the room further.

"I can't do this Blaise. I need to be with her. I can't live my life without her."

"I know mate. I know. But now is not the time okay. Hermione isn't in the right state of mind to talk to you."

"I don't have to talk to her Blaise. I can keep my mouth shut if I can just see her."

"Draco, no. We both know that this is a really bad idea. You need to leave."

Draco stepped forward, his friend's hands making contact with his chest. "I can't." His voice cracked again.

The pair looked up at the sound of urgent footsteps. Ginny appeared out of the hallway, her face furious. Before Draco knew what was happening he was on the floor, his cheek stinging from where Ginny had hit him. Blaise pulled her back from him.

"Don't Blaise; we all know that I deserve it."

"And more" said Ginny, all but growling down at him. "How could you do that to her?"

Draco stayed silent. He had no answer worthy of giving.

"Ginny" came a soft voice from behind the trio. The group collectively turned to find Hermione standing at the entrance of the hallway. Draco got to his feet and tried to cross the room.

"Don't you dare" Ginny sneered, grabbing onto his elbow.

"Ginny let him go." Ginny dropped her hand reluctantly. "Can... can I talk to Draco for a second please."

"Hermione, no" Ginny shouted.

"Hermione are you sure about this?" Blaise interjected.

"Yes. He is here now. There is something that we need to talk about just in case the papers came out with something nasty this morning. I know that we have all thought about it."

Blaise and Ginny walked past Hermione to the bedroom. Blaise stopping to pat her shoulder quickly as he passed. Hermione gestured to the couch, not looking at Draco. She sat as far away from him as possible. After a few minutes of silence Hermione cleared her throat. Draco didn't know what he was doing. She had looked into his eyes all of a sudden and he had lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She stiffened underneath him.

"Draco" she whispered. "This isn't why I asked to talk to you."

Draco dropped his arms reluctantly and moved back to his original position, starring at the floor. His heart was breaking all over again. He really was never going to get her back. He knew he didn't deserve it but he hoped that she said his name again; it made him feel like she still cared even the tiniest amount for him. She cleared her throat again.

"Draco." He breathed in deeply. "How are we going to handle press, if there is any? I'm assuming there will be at least a little something considering everything we do ends up in the paper."

Hermione's voice sounded lifeless, Draco hated himself more with every word she spoke. He didn't want to talk about the press. He wanted to tell her again how sorry he was, and how he had only spent a few hours without her and that he couldn't do it anymore because it had been the worst time of his life. He wanted to hug her and have her hug him back just like she had done the morning before.

"Whatever you think is best" he replied flatly, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Okay" she said after a minute's silence. "I think we should try and answer as few questions as possible and if we do answer any just give basic information or generic responses. You know what those hounds are like."

"Okay" said Draco shortly.

Hermione was hurting, but all she wanted to do was reach out to him. Her finger felt empty without her ring on it. She hated pushing him away but she knew she had to. He had hugged her so desperately. His eyes had turned cold and blank of all emotion as he stared at the ground, just as they had been upon their first meeting all those years ago. His face showed the pain that betrayed his new resolve. He stood up suddenly shocking Hermione. He walked toward the fireplace stopping just before his destination.

Looking over his shoulder at her he said, "Let me know when you want to come get the rest of your things. I will make sure I'm out of the house."

Hermione couldn't bare how cold his voice had become. She hated how quickly he was reverting to his old habits. His face was blank as he turned back to the fire. Hermione felt like heart was on the brink of tearing in half. She started sobbing again.

Draco's step hitched as he heard Hermione crying. He had to get out of there. She didn't want him to comfort her anymore. He collapsed as soon as his feet hit the rug in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. This was the last time he would let himself cry. She wasn't his anymore. He hated how easily he was converting back to the cold, emotionally unavailable person that he was before her. Then again, she was gone so what did it matter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revenge

Draco strolled through the corridors of Malfoy Enterprises, staff stepping out of his way as he went. As he reached his secretaries desk he barked at her not to disturb him and entered his office. She had come to him the day of his return with her condolences over his marriage. He had dismissed her immediately from the room and hadn't been seen for the rest of the day. Two weeks had passed and she had become accustom to his attitude change. She had worked under him for years so it hadn't taken much to adjust back to his old ways and habits.

Draco found himself locking himself away from the world and burying himself in work. The press had been brutal. The whole of the wizarding world knew that Hermione had broken up with him within days. New exposés were being released every day from witnesses of the event and theories on what they were doing now. The good guy image that he had worked so hard to build was in ruins. His office door burst open.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Potter bellowed at him as he stormed into the room.

Draco walked casually around his desk leaning against the front, crossing his arms. His face completely blank. He knew that this was coming; he was surprised that it had taken this long and that Weasley wasn't with him. His secretary was at the door apologising profusely at the interruption. Draco raised his hand to silence her.

"It's fine Polly. Close the door on your way out." Draco surveyed Potter cautiously, he seem to have faltered in his anger at Polly's entrance. "Well?" said Draco coldly, narrowing his eyes.

Potter snapped back into action and closed the distance quickly. Before he knew it he was on the floor with Potter on top of him, punching him where ever his fists would make contact. Draco laughed bitterly. Potter didn't know that he had been wanting this; he was finally getting the proper punishment that he knew he deserved. Potter straightened himself looking taken aback. Draco sat up, whipping the blood from his lip, laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Potter snapped.

"What took you so long? Did Hermione tell you that you weren't allowed to touch me?" Draco's heart clenched as he said her name.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME" bellowed Potter. "And yes, she did."

"So what changed?" Draco gingerly got himself to his feet and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I decided that I was going to do it anyway."

Draco smirked. "Forever the rebel, aren't we."

"Don't joke with me, _filth_ " spat Potter.

"You have done your duty; feel free to leave at any time." Draco gestured toward the door.

"I'm not done with you. Why did you do it?" Potter asked, lowering his voice.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I guess I am actually the person that everyone always thought I was."

Draco starred into Potter's eye, keeping his face and eyes devoid of all emotion. He wanted Potter to leave. He couldn't handle how much he was making him think of her. How badly he had hurt her. How much he couldn't stand being away from her.

"You're disgusting" said Potter, turning toward the door. "If you _ever_ come near her again, I will make today's beating look like a fun time at the park."

Potter left without another word, slamming the door behind him. Polly entered the room cautiously. She gasped as she saw Draco sitting on the desk, battered and already bruising.

"Mr. Malfoy" she squealed as she crossed the room. "You need to sit down properly, here let me help you to the couch."

"I'm fine Polly." Draco shoved her hand away roughly. "It is far less than I expected. If you could just get me a pain potion and a fire whiskey."

"O-of course, sir" she stammered.

Polly returned a minute later with two glasses, handing them to him, he drank them both without hesitation.

"Will you at least let me fix the break in your nose and that nasty cut on your cheek?" asked Polly in a soft voice.

Draco nodded, not really caring about his face. The faster he appeased her the faster she would let him be.

Hermione watched Harry exit the fireplace of Blaise's living room looking angry. He flopped beside her on the couch as she closed her book, placing it gently beside her.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked a worried look on her face. Harry looked nervous at her question. "What did you do?"

"I... um... went to see Malfoy."

"YOU WHAT?" said Hermione furiously.

"Look, we all know he deserves it for what he did."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, I didn't want anyone to touch him. Ginny and I have both already hit him, he doesn't need it from you too. Besides, you don't think that us breaking up was punishment enough?"

Harry laughed flatly. "So how come he is back to his old self then? It was like I was looking at the ferret all over again. He even laughed while I was beating him."

"He what?"

"Yeah he laughed. When I first got there he was standing at his desk all smugly, and then laughed while I was punching him, not even protecting himself. He didn't even have an explanation for why he did it. Just said he was actually the person that everyone always thought he was."

Hermione was silent. Draco had changed so suddenly into old habits. Her chest felt like it was on fire or was going to tear apart, she didn't know which; maybe both. Was he really this man and was playing her the whole time? How could he do this to her? She had fought so fiercely for people to see who he truly was deep down and this was the repayment for her actions. He cheated on her, begged her to take him back and then went back to old habits like she had meant nothing. Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, where are you going?"

She didn't bother answering, she was gone before Harry could stop her. Hermione ran down the corridor ignoring everyone as she went. She thrust open the door barely aware of why she was even there. Draco sat behind his desk covered in cuts and bruises. She felt a twinge of regret in her stomach as she looked at him. Draco looked up from his paperwork a flicker of surprise crossed his face, but was gone as quick as it came. He watched her with cold eyes and a blank expression. Hermione slammed the door in Polly's face.

"Don't you people know how to make an appointment or knock" Draco said looking back down at the piece of paper in front of him. "That must be a Gryffindor trait."

Hermione was taken aback by his cold demeanour. She crossed the room and spun his chair roughly sideways.

"What the hell do you think you are doing _Granger_ " said Draco icily.

"Granger" Hermione's voice broke. He hadn't called her that in over five years.

"Well one would assume that you won't be keeping my name after the divorce."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

Draco stood from his chair, careful not to make contact with her. He wouldn't be able to control himself if he touched any part of her. He walked to the mini bar pouring himself a fire whiskey. He hoped that she didn't see how much he was shaking. He hated how cold he was being. Actually calling her Granger; that was low even for him. He could see how much it had hurt her. 'Just keep it together Draco' he thought to himself. 'She is better off without you in any part of her life. End it harshly and she will never want to see you again.'

"LIKE NOTHING AFFECTS YOU."

Draco was taken aback, Hermione didn't yell often. "What does it matter to you?" Draco narrowed his eyes as he turned around to look at her. She was coming toward him. Draco could feel his resolve starting to break.

"You must think that I am really heartless... _Malfoy_ " she added crossing her hands over her chest and lowering her eyes to the floor.

"What do you want? I have work to do."

'That's it Draco, just push a little further and she will go. You will be alone and broken but she can find someone who...' He couldn't finish that thought. The idea of his Hermione with someone else was too much.

"I want to know why you let Harry beat you?"

Draco laughed coldly. "Because it was bound to happen. _Potter_ can't help but play the hero. I'm just surprised that Weaslebee wasn't here too."

'Insult her friends; that will help seal the deal.'

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked softly. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You happened to me" Draco said coldly.

Draco threw his glass at the wall opposite making Hermione flinch as glass smashed over the floor. He stalked over to her. They were only inches apart now. Draco could smell her perfume. He struggled to keep the sneer on his face. She looked terrified and he hated himself for it.

"I never asked for you to come into my life. You should of stayed away. You made me soft. I turned myself into a joke for you."

"So you cheat on me to get me away and then you can be the tough man you see yourself to be?" asked Hermione heatedly.

They were so close now that their lips were almost touching. All Draco had to do was lean forward a few millimetres and he would be connected with her again. But he had to restrain himself; that was the opposite of what he was trying to do.

"Something like that" Draco said coldly, his eyes flicking between her lips and eyes, wishing he still had his whiskey. Hermione slapped him, hard. Draco grabbed her wrist. "You aren't anything to me anymore _mudblood_ " he spat shoving her back lightly as he released her. "Get out."

Hermione began to cry silently. Draco hadn't called her a 'mudblood' since fifth year. She turned to leave, whipping tears from her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Oh, and Granger. I want your shit out of my house. It's cluttering up the place."

Hermione sobbed loudly as she ran from the room. Before she knew where she was going she found herself in Malfoy Manor. She slowly walked from room to room grabbing anything she recognised to be hers.

Draco found himself in his bedroom. How did he end up there? He stood up from the bed and began to strip; he needed to scrub himself clean after how he had talked to Hermione. He heard a click as the bedroom door opened. Draco turned expecting to see one of the house elves, stopping dead as his eyes met with Hermione's. She was still crying. She stood frozen, her hand still on the doorknob and a box of her belongings under her arm.

"Sorry" she said in a barely audible whisper, her bottom lip trembling. "I was just collecting the last of my things."

Draco opened his mouth but nothing came out. He could only stare at the woman he never thought he would see again.

"I'll come back for the stuff out of the bedroom tomorrow when you are at work." She made to close the door.

"Hermione."

Draco felt pathetic. He didn't deserve any more contact with her after what he said not twenty minutes before. She stopped warily. He couldn't blame her for being cautious. Draco's insides were on fire. How did he let it get to this?

"I... I..."

Hermione hung her head, hiding her face as a new wave of sobs came over her. Draco crossed the room putting his hands on her shoulders, she flinched. To his surprise she let her head fall against his bare chest.

"How... did... we... ever... get... to... this?" she asked between sobs.

"I don't know. I guess that is the price of marrying an arse." Draco pulled her into a hug. Hermione laughed, whipping her eyes on her sleeve again.

"I... can't... handle... this... Draco."

"Me either. I can't pretend anymore. I never wanted to say any of what I said to you. I didn't mean a word of it. I thought that if I pushed you away from me for good that you might find someone who deserves you." Draco's voice cracked heavily. "I hate myself more than you will ever know."

Hermione cried hard, her knees weakening underneath her. Draco grabbed onto her roughly, stopping her from falling, grabbing the box and putting it on the floor.

"I... only... ever... wanted... to... be... with... you."

Draco clung to Hermione so tightly that he thought he might break her. "I only ever wanted to be with you too."

The fireplace erupted behind them. Draco refused to let go of Hermione but turned his head to see Blaise strolling toward them.

"Sorry to interrupt. Potter said he had visited you so I went to see you at the office and Polly said that you left straight after Hermione had been. I thought you might need a friendly shoulder; but I guess you already found one."

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione's hair. "Thanks Blaise. Can you wait for me in the study; I will be there in a minute."

"Sure thing."

Draco tried pulling away from Hermione but she clung to him. He smiled sadly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. To his surprise she deepened the kiss and before he knew it she was pushing him back towards the bed. He collapsed as his knees ran into the mattress. Hermione climbed on top of him and kissed him again. Draco held onto her waist, losing himself in her momentarily. He broke the contact.

"Hermione. We can't do this."

Draco sat up pushing her gently onto the bed. Hermione sat unmoving. He didn't know what to do. All of his instinct told him that he had just insulted her enormously, but he couldn't be with her knowing she would think it was a mistake later. Hermione stood up straightening her clothes.

"I'll... I'll just go get the rest of my things."

"Please don't" Draco whispered, catching her wrist so she couldn't leave. "I can't bare this. If you take your stuff I know I have lost you forever."

"Then why did you push me off you?" She hadn't turned to look at him.

"Because I can't stand thinking about you later tonight while I am all alone, knowing that you would think that being with me now was a huge mistake. Our lives are already torn with regret. I... I just..."

"You just don't know what to do anymore?" she said helpfully.

"Yes."

Hermione turned to face him once more. "That makes two of us."


	4. Chapter 4 - Conflict

Draco walked slowly to his study to meet with Blaise. Hermione had agreed to keep her things at the house, at least until she found somewhere permanent to stay. He would take any victory he could get, no matter how small. Draco smiled to himself. He had hope.

Blaise sat fiddling with one of the cushions on the couch. He straightened up at the sight of Draco. His face was filled with curiosity and concern.

"So, half naked while hugging Hermione seems to be a leap forward" he said chuckling lightly.

Draco's face turned grim. "I said some disgusting and horrible things to her today."

"Like what?" Blaise asked, his face turning serious. "What did you do?"

"Well she turned up at my office after Potter came and I stupidly tried to push her away so she could find someone better suited for her... I-I called her a mudblood." Draco cringed

Blaise shook his head. "You really are a dumb smart person, you know that."

"Yeah I know. It gets worse." Blaise raised an eyebrow as Draco hung his head. "I also called her Granger... I told her that she had made me weak and that I didn't want anything to do with her. When she was leaving I told her that she had to get her shit because I didn't want it here anymore. She was crying so much."

Blaise pulled Draco onto the couch. "So what was all that about then when I got here?"

"She came to grab her stuff right afterwards apparently. And I had bailed from the office not knowing that she was here. I was getting ready to take a shower when she walked into the bedroom." Draco allowed himself a small smile. "For some reason she let me talk to her, and she told me that she just wanted to be with me, and she hated what had happened to us."

"That's great mate."

"But then I kind of fucked it again."

Blaise sighed. "How?"

"After you left I took a chance and kissed her, and well..." Draco coughed awkwardly. "She jumped me, but I pushed her off me. I didn't want her regretting another thing to do with me, you know."

"You two really need to just sit down and talk properly about this. All she does is talk about you and all you do is talk about her. She misses you but you were unfaithful so she doesn't want to get hurt again. You want to be with her more than anything but think she deserves someone else so you are sabotaging any chance you have of fixing things."

"I know. I know. Does she really talk about me all the time?" Draco asked smiling happily.

"Of course she does. You are still technically her husband."

"You know though, I convinced her to keep her things her so I did something right in the end. Well she said until she finds somewhere permanent but I will take what I can get."

"That's great. Why don't you ask her out for dinner?" Blaise suggested.

"Do you think she would?"

"If you don't put your foot in your mouth again I think she would." Draco laughed. "It's nice to see that you aren't a zombie anymore either, by the way."

It had been three weeks since the ball and the papers and magazines were still printing about Hermione and Draco. Hermione scoffed as she read one of the latest articles. It described Harry's attacked on Draco at Malfoy Enterprises. According to it Harry had broken several of Draco's bones and used muggle weapons. The stories being published had slowly become more fanciful. Hermione put it to the side getting back to work. She looked up to a knock at her door.

"Come in." Her secretary Elizabeth came through the door looking nervous. "What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"You have a visitor Ma'am."

For some reason she wasn't meeting Hermione's eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's... um... your ex-husband."

"Oh" Hermione said shocked. She subconsciously started fixing her hair. "Um, let him in then I guess."

Seconds later Draco was standing in her doorway. He was dressed in one of his finest robes; a black button up, tie and slacks visible underneath. Hermione couldn't help but blush slightly as she thought how handsome he looked.

"Come in" she said awkwardly, gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk.

She watched Draco cross the room; he didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. He sat in the chair directly opposite her own.

"How... how can I help you D-Draco." She mentally palmed herself in the face over her stammering.

Draco smirked. Hermione only acted like this around him when she was nervous, in a good way.

"I want to take you out to dinner" he stated bluntly.

"Oh." Hermione hadn't expected that.

"Is that a no?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

"No, sorry, you just surprised me." Hermione blushed again.

"Excellent. I will pick you up at eight." Draco stood and walked to the door.

"Is... Is that it?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned to face her again, smirking once more. "What else do you want?" asked Draco, his voice low.

Hermione felt herself blush profusely. He was flirting with her mercilessly, using his understanding of her against her. She couldn't resist the husky tone his voice took on as it lowered. He walked confidently behind her desk, pushing her papers to the side and sitting in the gap it made.

"N-Nothing" she said watching him closely.

Draco leant forward; his hands coming to rest on the arms of her study chair so that he was surrounding her body with his own. Hermione took a deep breath as Draco bought his face close to hers; at the last second before their lips met he changed direction.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into her ear, his voice lowering seductively.

Hermione couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't think of what to say or do. Draco chuckled softly in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm only playing Hermione, calm down. I'll see you at eight" he said, his voice back to a normal level.

With that, he stood up and left the room without so much as a backwards glance. Hermione sat still in her chair breathing hard. What had gotten into him? Elizabeth entered the room, attempting to act casually.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing Hermione's dishevelled appearance. "What did he do to you? She prodded at her boss's stunned silence.

"He... h-he asked me to dinner" she answered stupidly.

"I have never seen someone so shaken by their ex-husband asking them out to dinner" Elizabeth laughed. "Are you sure that is all he did?"

"Yeah well no one else's ex-husband is Draco Malfoy. I can't keep up with his personality changes. One day he is torn up, the next he is colder than I have ever seen him; and now today..." Hermione trailed off.

Elizabeth laughed again. "Come now, you _have_ to tell me what he did."

"He was flirting with me. H-he was so close to me..."

"Did he kiss you?"

"He went to... but kissed me on the cheek. This is ridiculous. I am acting like a fifteen year old."

"Yes you are." Elizabeth smiled broadly. "He must really want to win you back. He seemed nervous when he asked to see you, and he was dressed very handsomely."

"Wasn't he!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you think it was on purpose?"

"Of course it was. Look at how much he affected you in such a short time."

"I mean it's only dinner though. It's not a big deal."

"Keep telling yourself that. You do realise that you have been in the papers for three weeks over this right?"

"Don't remind me" said Hermione straightening the papers that Draco had pushed aside so carelessly. Hermione's mind flashed back to Draco. She was going to let him kiss her right in her office. She was forgiving him too quickly. Hermione shook her head. "I need a distraction, let's get lunch."

Draco smirked as he walked out of the elevator and into the Atrium. He loved that Hermione would let him get her so worked up. She could have pushed him away at any point and even made him stay longer than he originally intended.

"What are you doing here _Malfoy_?" an angry voice said from behind him.

Turning, he was met with a fuming Potter. Draco sighed. 'There goes the good mood' he thought to himself.

"What do you want Potter?" said Draco coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Potter asked again.

"Whatever I want to do."

"You had better not have been near Hermione" said Potter heatedly.

Draco rolled his eyes. People were starting to stare at them, probably hoping that they would get a show worthy of being in the paper.

"And what if I was?" Draco stepped inches from Potter's face. "Sometimes I think that you forget that she is _my_ wife. Not yours."

" _Ex_ -wife Malfoy. And yeah; you did such a good job with her didn't you. You cheated on her with your ex in full view of her and the public then she broke up with you."

"Shut your face Potter" Draco snarled, trying to restrain himself. Draco vaguely recognised the flash of a camera going off.

"Or what, your father will hear about this?" Potter said raising an eyebrow. Draco laughed. Potter was trying to hit a nerve, knowing full well that his father had died three years previously.

"I don't need my father to beat you _Potter_ " Draco spat. "You know that the only reason you even got a hit on me the other week was because I let you." _Flash_. Potter shoved him hard in the chest. _Flash_.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Hermione bellowed rushing to squeeze in between Draco and her friend. She pushed a hand to each of their chests, forcing them further apart. _Flash_. "Do you realise that you are at your workplace?"

Potter remained silent; choosing to sneer at Draco instead as he slid his hand over Hermione's and entwining their fingers. Draco couldn't help himself but to bait Potter. He was head Auror; he shouldn't be caught in any type of physical altercation.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Potter spat watching the pair. "You're with him again aren't you?"

"No, we aren't back together." Hermione lowered her voice. "And don't change the subject. Do you realise that you just had photographs of you taken arguing and getting physical with someone. In your workplace no less. Harry you have to think about who you are."

Draco kissed Hermione's hand before she had a chance to lower it knowing that he didn't need restraining. Potter made to lunge at Draco again. _Flash_.

"Draco, I need you to leave. Harry _calm_ down. You are being ridiculous." Hermione used both hands to push Potter.

"I will see you at eight" Draco whispered as he kissed her neck, smirking at Potter as he did so. _Flash_. "Bye Potter" he said cheerfully quirking his eyebrows at him.

"Watch your back Malfoy." _Flash_.

"Ronald, there you are. I need you to get Harry back to his office and calm him down okay." Thankfully Ron had appeared as Draco walked into the closest fireplace.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked looking around at the crowd that was starring at the struggling Harry.

"He just ran into Draco, things didn't go well to say the least."

Ron cursed. "Come on mate, we need to get you away from prying eyes."

Ron dragged a still struggling Harry toward the elevators. Elizabeth walked toward Hermione, her eyes wide. "Good timing on your part."

Hermione sighed deeply. "Definitely. I swear they are bigger children now then at school. At least at school they weren't fighting because of me"

"Draco seemed rather touchy with you though" Elizabeth smiled watching Hermione closely.

"He was just doing that to bait Harry."

"Well it definitely worked. You didn't seem to mind though." Elizabeth winked at Hermione.

"I was pretty focused on Harry to be honest" Hermione lied.

"You are lying!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Damn you and your perceptiveness."

Elizabeth chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with being attracted to your ex-husband Hermione."

"There is when he cheated on you in public for the whole world to see." She gasped and clasp a hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

Elizabeth stopped her in front of the fireplaces, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are allowed to forgive him. It is clear that you still have very strong feeling for each other."

"I had butterflies every single time he touched me. This is ridiculous."


	5. Chapter 5 -Armistice

Draco paced the room waiting for it to be time to collect Hermione. He was so nervous that he couldn't think straight. She hadn't pulled away from him once when he had touched or kissed her while she was in between him and Potter; but was that just because she was focusing on her friend? 'Stop over thinking it Draco" he told himself.

"Screw this" he said out loud. "She won't care if I am five minutes early."

Draco entered the floo and walked out as casually as he could into Blaise's living room. Blaise was sitting on the couch reading.

"Well don't you look handsome" he chided.

"Don't I always?" Draco joked.

"Touché."

"Is Hermione almost ready?" asked Draco. Why was he so nervous? He was going to dinner with his _wife_. 'Ex, she dumped your cheating arse' his mind reminded him.

"She has been ready for half an hour." Blaise nodded his head toward the hallway. "Or I can go get her if you want?"

"No it's fine, I will go."

Draco walked up the hall breathing deeply to calm himself down. He straightened his clothes absent mindedly as he got closer to her. He reached the bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Come in" called Hermione.

Draco turned the doorknob and opened the door taking one last deep breathe. Why was this so easy when he was taunting Potter, or trying to make her flustered? Draco lost all breath from his lungs as she came into view. She was wearing a brand new, elegant black cocktail dress with matching heels and cardigan. Her hair was pulled into a side braid with the bottom half in ringlets. She was stunning. To top it all off she was wearing red lipstick. Draco's favourite.

"Y-you look stunning" he stammered.

"Thank you" she replied, blushing as she stood up from the bed. "So do you."

"God you make it hard not to kiss you." Draco cursed. "Sorry I only meant to think that."

Hermione laughed, grabbing her purse from a side chair. "I know how you feel" she admitted, eyeing Draco up and down. He was wearing all black, her favourite.

Draco's breath caught. Should he risk it? He didn't have time to consider it further. Hermione's lips were on his. All control was lost; Draco's hands were roaming her body of their own accord. And Hermione was letting them. She was kissing him just as fiercely as he was her.

"We should go" she said breathlessly, pulling out of his grasp.

"We need to wait a few minutes. I'm in no physical state for the public." Hermione laughed raising an eyebrow. "I can't help it" admitted Draco.

Hermione had left Draco in the bedroom to calm himself down. Blaise was now reading the evening post. He showed Hermione the front page spread of the altercation between Harry and Draco, with extended articles on pages three, seven and twelve. She watched herself run in between the pair and hold them apart, Harry looking furious and Draco smirking at him over the top of her head.

"Harry is going to get himself fired" said Hermione angrily.

"We couldn't have that" Draco said sarcastically entering the room. Hermione gave him a warning look. "You two and your stupid petty feud."

"It's not petty when he thinks he has a right to tell me if I can see you or not." Hermione sighed loudly, standing from the couch. She straightened Draco's tie as he came closer. "I'm done with this subject okay. Are you ready to go now?" Hermione winked at Draco, causing him to smirk and nod.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her into the floo. He was keeping their destination secret until the last second. A new restaurant had opened in Diagon Alley and they were going to be some of the first customers. Hermione gasped as she took in the elaborate decorations on the walls and intricate design of the doors, panelling on the roof and magical orbs of light floating above the tables.

"Table for Malfoy" Draco said to the woman behind the counter.

"Right this way Mr and Mrs. Malfoy. We are all very excited that you are here I must say." She led them to one of the more private tables off to the side. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair before taking his own. "Your waitress will be with you momentarily." She bowed quickly before leaving.

Draco watched Hermione take in all the subtle details of the room. "So..." he said, not sure of what to say.

Hermione turned back to him smiling. "So..." she said with a small laugh.

"Are... I mean... Are you okay, after what happened today? I'm sorry that you had to get in the middle of that."

"I'm fine" she said softly, eyeing him carefully. "I'm just glad that I was there. Harry would have made a much bigger spectacle of himself if I wasn't. Not that you helped."

Draco smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "What ever do you mean?" he said fanning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean. Kissing and holding my hand, kissing my neck and whispering in my ear. We all know that you were doing that to aggravate Harry."

Draco chuckled. "Hey you make it sound like riling Potter up was the only thing I got out of it." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that I didn't love getting to do that to you?"

Hermione blushed. "Well... I..." she trailed off.

Draco leaned forward in his chair. "Hermione you are the only thing I can think about. I know better than anyone how much I messed up. But I want to make it right. I can't stand it anymore. My life is empty without you in it."

"Good evening. My name is Padma and I will be your server tonight." Draco sat back in his chair turning to look at Padma."Oh hello Hermione, Draco. Long time-no-see."

"Padma" Hermione said surprised. "How have you been?"

"Very well thank you" she replied smiling. "This is probably not my place to say, but, between you and me" she leaned closer to them and lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "I am so glad that you are talking to each other again. I was devastated when I heard about, well, you know?"

"Thanks Padma" Draco said looking away from her awkwardly.

"Anyway" she said straightening up again. "Her are your drinks menu's." Hermione took the menu from Padma examining it closely. Draco held up his hand showing he didn't need to look at it.

"I would like a bottle of your most expensive red wine" Draco said lowering his hand again.

"Very good. And yourself?" Padma asked Hermione.

"If that is his order I think I will just stick with water" she winked at Padma, returning the menu.

"As you wish" she said laughing gently. "Now these menu's are for your food. To order, all you need to do is put your wand tip to the menu item you would like and the order will be made once the hole table has finished ordering."

"Thank you" Hermione said to Padma as she left to gather Draco's wine. "A whole bottle huh?" she said jokingly.

"It is for us to share obviously."

"Mhmm." Hermione focused on her menu. Everything sounded delicious. "How many courses are we having?" she asked looking up at Draco. He had been starring at her the whole time.

"However many you want" he didn't lower his eyes. They were almost piercing he was looking at her so intently.

"Okay" she said awkwardly looking back at her menu before pulling out her wand. Selecting her entree and main she put down her menu to find Draco still looking at her. "Aren't you going to order anything?"

"In a minute."

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione, tilting her head to the side slightly and surveying him carefully.

"I'm fine." He said shortly. The air around Draco had changed. He was very serious, his eyes unwavering as he starred into her own.

"What's wrong?" she prodded.

"I just need to know something."

"Okay" she said warily.

"Is Potter in love with you?"

"WHAT?" she said loudly before remembering where they were. She lowered her voice. "Of course he isn't. He is with Ginny. He's my best friend."

Padma returned with their bottle of wine, pouring a glass for them both at Draco's request. Draco read his menu, prodding it with his wand before sitting in silence while drinking his wine.

"Can you just talk to me; we obviously need to clear up a few things?" Hermione asked. She was done with the change of subject at every interruption. Draco sighed. Their entrees appeared on the table in front of them.

"Look. I don't like how Potter has started acting with you okay. It isn't like a best friend. I know that I fucked up really bad. I remind myself of it every single second that I am away from you. But that doesn't mean that I am going to stop fighting to get you back. If he thinks I am; he is even stupider than I thought."

"Draco... I..."

Draco raised a hand to silence her. "Hermione I'm going to do everything humanly possible to get you back. I know this is going to sound arrogant, but, I know you still love me."

Hermione blushed, taking a bite of her food for a distraction.

"Is that a no?" Draco watched her carefully.

"I... Y-you know I always will."

Draco had to fight his body with all of his will power to not smile gleefully and jump out of his chair. He settled for a modest smile. Draco began to eat his own food.

"Draco, I need you to do something for me" said Hermione taking her last bite.

"What is it?"

"I need you to not fight with Harry." Hermione watched Draco's face turn into a sneer.

"He has literally started it every single time since our separation." Draco's heart stung at the thought of the word "separation".

"I know. You don't exactly help the situation though. You have to stop baiting him" Hermione said in a calm voice.

"That little prat deserves everything he gets" Draco said heatedly. "Who the hell is he...?"

"Draco, lower your voice" warned Hermione. "I know that you still have a lot of issues with each other okay. But I am sick of our lives being a constant spectator sport. These public outbursts and fights have to stop."

Draco finished his entree in silence. He knew she was right. That morning's fight had already made the news. Padma appeared to clear their plates.

"Can we do something?" Hermione asked taking a sip of wine.

Draco looked at Hermione curiously. "Depends on what it is" he lowered his voice seductively, completing the scene with a wink.

Hermione blushed softly. "Can we not talk about Harry, or the break up, or anything else that makes us angry for the rest of the night. I'm sure you didn't ask me to join you here so we could spend most of the time in silence or being angry."

"No, I didn't. I am happy to do that." Draco smiled at her. With that one statement she had changed the whole mood of their table. The mains arrived.

"So why did you ask me here?" asked Hermione, curiosity getting the better of her. Draco laughed. _Flash_.

Draco cursed. "Of course they are here."

"Forget about them" Hermione said, smiling and grabbing Draco's hand, rubbing it with her thumb soothingly. _Flash_. "It is just you and me here... So answer my question."

They watched as Padma ushered the photographer from the restaurant, angrily warning him not to return as she went.

"To woo you of course." Draco winked at Hermione as she laughed softly. "Can you answer a question for me?" Hermione nodded as she started eating again. "Why did you stop me from leaving this morning?"

"I-I didn't want you to go."

"So I could have stayed longer?" Draco absent mindedly started eating while watching his ex-wife.

"Are you kidding me? I think if you stayed any longer I would have had an aneurism" she laughed.

"Did I really get to you that badly?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We both know the answer to that. Elizabeth laughed at me for the rest of the day because of how flustered I was." Draco couldn't help but smirk. "And then you had to go and kiss my neck and it made her even worse. The first thing she did when I got Ron to take Harry away was point out how touchy you were and that I did nothing to stop it."

"Well, you really think that I wouldn't given the fact that you were letting me." His voice was so deep now that Hermione had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. "What?"

"You have to stop that."

"Stop what?" he said seductively, winking at her again.

"You're terrible Draco."

"You know you love it" said Draco confidently.

Hermione shied away from the statement. "Before I forget, I need to get a couple of my reference books from the library at the Manor."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Finding an excuse to come home with me huh?" Draco laughed heartily as Hermione simultaneously blushed and looked shocked. "I'm joking. Of course you can come get them."

"Sorry to interrupt again guys, but were you wanting to look at the dessert menu?" Padma asked clearing their empty plates.

"Yes please" Hermione said enthusiastically, finding any excuse to extend their time together.

"I will be right back." She winked at Draco who raised his eyebrows.

"What was that about?" he asked Hermione.

"I think she thinks that you are doing well" said Hermione.

"And am I?"

"Well I am still sitting here aren't I? You must be doing something right." Draco laughed nervously.

"Until I put my foot in it again."

"Hey, what did I say? I don't want you being quiet on me. Merlin knows what I will have to do to get you talking again." Draco's face dropped in shock as Hermione raised her eyebrows suggestively at him while smirking.

"Your dessert menus. Now these are the same as the mains. Enjoy." Padma left quietly.

"Everything looks so good" said Hermione looking up from the menu. Draco was starring at her once more.

"Yes it does" he said, not taking his eyes off her.

Hermione smirked. "Smooth" she said looking back at her menu.

"I thought so."

Hermione stood back slightly as Draco paid for their meals. She had insisted on paying until Draco pointed out that they still shared a bank account, so either way they were both paying for it. Hermione couldn't help but find herself nervous. She had after all made the boldest move out of the pair so far by kissing him in the bedroom, but she wasn't sure what to expect at the end of their date. Draco had of course invited her back to the Manor to retrieve her reference books but would he just leave it at that.

"Come on Hermione."

Draco grabbed the very tips of her fingers to lead her to the fireplace. Hermione couldn't help but feel like they should have been holding hands properly. But then again was she really ready to forgive him completely after only three weeks apart?

She walked out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor and immediately started walking in the direction of the library. She felt fingers close around her wrist and spin her around. Draco pressed himself against her body as he captured her jaw with his free hand, kissing her deeply. Hermione couldn't control herself. He was of course completely right when he had said that she loved him but she didn't want to rush things. With all of her strength she pulled her lips away from his.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly letting go of her completely.

"No. It's not your fault. I j-just..."

"You don't have to explain Hermione. I get it. Things are really confusing right now and I don't deserve your forgiveness so soon. If at all."

"Draco..."

"Go get your books" he said softly, kissing her cheek. "I'll be here waiting to say goodbye."

Hermione was losing all sense of herself. Draco was all around her; in her mind, soul and his smell and taste was all over her body. She hurried to the library, quickly grabbing the three books she needed and headed back down the stairs.

"You found everything?" He asked not looking up from his spot on the couch; he was starring at his hands.

"Yes, thank you. Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco replied, still examining his hands.

"I had an amazing time with you tonight."

She could see him smiling as she crossed the room. "Me too." He may have been smiling but he sounded heartbroken. Hermione came to rest on the couch next to him, placing the books down softly on the floor. Hermione fought hard not to reach out to him, knowing that it was the wrong thing to do at this time.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded again. "I was just... y-you..." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I was just thinking about how nice it was to be with you tonight."

"And?" Hermione prodded knowing that there was more to be said, butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"And how much I regret everything that I did because now it is a rare treat instead of an everyday occurrence." Hermione lost control and hugged Draco from the side around his shoulders. He reached up and held onto her arm before peeling it off himself. "I have no right to have you console me Hermione. Potter is right. I fucked up too bad. In front of everyone; for the whole world to see no less."

"Draco I want to let you in on a secret." He finally raised his head to look at her. "I started forgiving you the second I left that hall. I know that what you did should be unforgiveable, but..." she exhaled slowly. "But I can't stop myself from caring about you. Trust me I tried. Extremely hard. But I can't help myself."

Draco was kissing her before she could register that he had moved. Pushing her softly back onto the couch, he pressed himself against her. One hand at the nape of her neck, the other on her waist. She let him slip in between her legs, wrapping them around him slightly. Hermione could feel all of her resolve leaving her. This was probably wrong but she couldn't stop it. He was still her husband technically and she missed him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontation

Draco couldn't believe what was happening. Hermione was underneath him wrapping her legs around him. He had missed her so much that it hurt his heart every second that he was away from her. 'You know that you don't deserve this' his mind told him, 'She deserves someone better than you'. He knew that his brain was right but he wasn't going to let this chance pass. He needed to be close to her. She was everything to him. He ran his hand from her waist to her jaw so he was cupping her face.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" he found himself saying. She nodded.

"Can we move this some place more comfortable?"

Draco didn't need to be asked twice. He picked her up keeping her connected at his hips and lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her up the stairs to the bed she had once called her own. She ripped his tie from around his throat and threw it into the unknown. Her hands were at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them quickly and discarding it on the floor. Draco crawled back on top of her. He straightened up slightly taking in the vision that was Hermione.

She was smiling at him, her eyes full of lust. She wanted it as much as he did. Hermione reached up grabbing onto his belt, yanking hard to pull him back down. He kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want you to promise me something" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Anything" replied Draco, nipping playfully at her neck and pushing his body hard against hers.

"Don't _ever_ do it again."

Draco froze. He had momentarily forgotten about why they weren't together anymore. If he was honest with himself, he had forgotten that they were separated at all. Draco sat up untangling himself from her coming to sit on the end of the bed.

"Of course" his voice was hollow.

Hermione pushed herself onto her elbows watching him carefully. "What did I do?" she whispered.

"You didn't do anything. It was always me." His voice cracked as he starred at the floor again. "Seriously, how much of a fucking idiot could you be?" he yelled to no one in particular, abruptly standing up, running his hands carelessly through his already dishevelled hair. "Go and destroy the one good thing that ever happened in your life."

Hermione watched Draco pace back and forth berating himself for his past actions. She knew that they were in this position because of decisions he made but she hated seeing him like this. He angrily wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Draco" Hermione said in a small voice. "Come here."

Hermione was sitting at the end of the bed, her legs crossed and holding out a hand to him. To her surprise he looked at her hand then continued pacing. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

" _Are you kidding me_?" Draco had stopped dead, staring at her in bewilderment. Draco laughed bitterly before resuming his pacing, talking to himself inaudibly.

"Draco. What can I do?" Hermione closed the distance, warily reaching out to touch his arm in the hope that he would stop pacing.

"You shouldn't be helping me, you should _hate_ me." Draco's eyes were becoming numb again.

"Snap out of it" Hermione all but yelled. "I can't stand it when you do this to yourself."

Draco stood still, averting his eyes as she stepped even closer. She placed her hands on his face, pulling it level to her own. He couldn't look away from her face. 'Cheap trick' he thought.

"How can you bare to touch me?" Draco searched her eyes, his own full of sadness. "Let alone let me touch you."

"Because I am silly enough to love you" she said trying to get him to smile. He didn't.

"I'm not worthy of it."

"I have honestly never seen someone so remorseful in my life as you. You let someone beat you without even attempting to shield yourself for Merlin's sake. I don't know if I will ever forgive you fully but that doesn't mean I won't try."

Draco hugged Hermione tightly. "You are so much more than I could ever deserve."

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" said Hermione in jest making Draco laugh lightly. "Do you want to continue where we were, or should I go home?"

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes Draco. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be."

Draco kissed Hermione on the lips. His hands moved to her back to undo the zip of her dress. It fell to the floor and lay forgotten as he looked Hermione up and down. In that moment he was the luckiest man on earth. He walked her backwards to the bed as she removed his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Take them off" she commanded. He followed her order immediately.

Draco starred up at the roof of the four poster bed. Hermione was curled up beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled at her as she shifted in her sleep; he tightened his hold on her. She was fighting for their marriage, she hadn't forgiven him but she wanted to be near him. That was a lot more than he expected. He believed his actions to be unforgivable, but she was trying. Draco raised his head as he heard the floo down stairs. He reluctantly slid out from underneath Hermione and pulled on his boxers. Downstairs he found Blaise strolling towards him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Draco asked curiously.

"Hermione didn't come back; she said she would be back by eleven at the latest. Do you know where she went after dinner?" Blaise looked worried. Draco coughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry she's fine. She's... upstairs." Draco rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the wall behind Blaise. He had never felt so awkward in his life.

"Oh." Blaise smirked, taking in the full view of Draco in his underwear. "As long as she is okay."

"Yeah."

"So the date went well?" said Blaise, amused at Draco's awkwardness.

"It started off a bit rocky, but it got a lot better when she said we weren't allowed to talk about Potter or the break-up anymore."

"That's great." Blaise looked genuinely happy for him. He really was a true friend.

"I think she really wants to fight for our marriage you know."

"I know. She told me today that she was struggling to stay angry at you. I told her that she was allowed to forgive you if that is what she wanted. She may not completely but enough to get your marriage back on track."

"She told me something similar before." Draco smiled.

"I thought she might. Just don't fuck it up again okay. Next time I _will_ have to hurt you" Blaise said darkly.

Draco turned at the sound of light footsteps behind him. Hermione was walking down the stairs in nothing but his button up, it coming to rest half way down her thighs; her hair falling in loose ringlets around her shoulders. Draco's breath hitched as he watched her in the firelight.

"Blaise" she said shocked, stopping next to Draco, who curled an arm around her waist. "Oh my gosh, I completely lost track of time. Were you worried?"

"It's fine, you're safe." He smiled at her, watching his friend's interaction closely. "I think I have interrupted enough for one night. I'll see you guys later."

Blaise turned and entered the floo quickly. Draco turned to face Hermione, placing his other hand on his waist. She was smiling up at him curiously. He bent down to kiss her cheek, his stomach leapt as she turned her head so that their lips connected instead.

"We should get you back to bed" Draco said tenderly.

Harry burst through Hermione's office door. She jumped in fright, dropping her cup of tea on the floor.

" _Harry_ " she said annoyed as she pulled out her wand to clean the mess.

Harry walked furiously to her desk slamming a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her. Hermione looked down at the top page. She was greeted by her own smiling face. She was holding Draco's hand across the dinner table.

'Malfoy heir gets pardon from cheating ways' Hermione read.

"Oh for Merlin's sake" said Hermione thrusting the paper away from herself and taking her seat again.

"Can you explain this?" Harry asked, livid.

"I went to dinner with Draco last night" she answered shortly. She rolled her eyes at Harry's enraged expression. "He is still technically my husband Harry."

" _He cheated on you_."

Hermione bashed her hands onto the table as she stood up. "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT" she bellowed. Harry stood shocked into silence. "Sometimes I think you all forget that I am actually in control of my own life. If I want to have dinner with my Draco I will. We may be separated but we are not divorced." She lowered herself slowly back into her chair.

They sat in silent fury. "I just don't want you to get hurt again" Harry said timidly.

"I know. And I appreciate you trying to protect me Harry; more than you will ever know. This isn't just a teenage romance that we are talking about, this is my marriage. I think about the fact that he took solace in someone else every single second that I am awake and dream about it while I am asleep. But I love him. I can't just throw it away so easily. Trust me, I tried. You don't see him as anything but the facade he puts on for the public Harry. You both let your past prejudice for each other take over and you can't see the other person for who they truly are. I have honestly never seen anyone live with so much regret."

Harry sighed. "I swear to Merlin. If he hurts you again I am going to kill him."

"I know Harry. Evidently there will be a line; from what I overheard Blaise say last night anyway."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Blaise has really taken a shining to you hasn't he."

"Yes, I think he has" she laughed lightly. "He has very quickly become one of my closest friends. Funny how life plays out isn't it?"

"Are you sure that you are ready to take him back?" asked Harry, trying to keep his voice light and even.

"Harry we had dinner. I didn't move back in to the Manor. Look, no ring." She raised her hand and shook it back and forth, leaving out on purpose the fact that she had spent the night with him.

Harry stood up making his way around the desk and kissing her cheek. He sat on the edge of the desk looking at her intently. "Tell me if you need my help okay. Or if he deserves to have his arse kicked again."

"You will be my first point of call. Harry I want you to promise me something" said Hermione seriously.

"Anything." She laughed inwardly as Harry unknowingly answered her exactly as Draco had done.

"I need you to stop picking fights with Draco. I have said this to Draco as well, I am sick of our lives being a spectator sport. I want this all to be done" she gestured to the newspaper. "I will be happy if I never see any of our names in the paper ever again."

"Fat chance of that happening" Harry laughed bitterly.

"I know, but we can at the very least stop actively making spectacles of ourselves."

"Okay, okay. I promise."

A knock at the door broke their focus from each other. Elizabeth popped her head inside.

"Ma'am, your ex-husband is here to see you." Hermione could tell that she was completely amused with the situation. 'This is going to be interesting' she thought to herself.

"Let him in."

Draco walked through the door, narrowing his eyes slightly as he took in the scene in front of him. Harry was sitting entirely too close to Hermione for his liking.

"And this is my queue to leave."

Harry jumped up from the table kissing Hermione's cheek again. He walked toward Draco smiling at his sneer. Draco made to walk past him silently, but Harry grabbed his forearm firmly.

"Hurt her again and I will make it my mission to kill you with my bare hands ferret" said Harry dangerously, whispering so that Hermione wouldn't be able to hear.

Draco pulled his arm roughly from Harry's grasp, starring furiously into his eyes. "Kiss her again, I dare you" whispered Draco inches from Harry's face.

"OI!" Hermione yelled. Both men turned to her. "What did you promise?" she said to the room at large. Draco took a step back from Harry.

"Come to dinner tonight Hermione, bring Blaise too if you want."

"What time?" Hermione asked, glad for the distraction.

"Dinner's at seven-thirty; but come earlier if you want."

"Okay, I'll be there at seven." Harry nodded and left the room eyeing Draco one last time.

"Well that was pleasant" Hermione said not looking at Draco.

Draco crossed the room determinedly. He pulled Hermione out of her chair and roughly against himself, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They stood in silence as Hermione rested her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, looking into Draco's face.

"Nothing." He kissed her forehead. "I was going to ask you to come to dinner, but I guess Potter beat me to it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Draco sighed inwardly. The nerve of Potter. Inviting Blaise right in front of him was the cherry on top.

"Did you see that we made the front page?" Hermione asked watching his face closely.

"No, I haven't looked at the paper in days."

"Smart decision. It doesn't paint a flattering picture." Hermione pulled away from Draco to grab the latest edition, passing it to him. He read the article's title and cursed, his eyes turning cold.

"They know how to hit me right where it hurts don't they?" Draco sighed, placing the paper back on the table. "So what did Potter want?"

" _Harry_ wanted to talk to me about the article."

Draco smirked. "Didn't like what he saw did he?"

"For heaven's sake. You two are just as bad as each other."

Draco pulled Hermione back against him. "Yes, but I can't help it. He will always be a prat to me."

"And he thinks the same of you. You both need to just deal with the fact that neither of you are going anywhere" said Hermione heatedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

Hermione lowered her head blushing profusely, hoping that he wouldn't notice. He had. Draco lifted her chin starring into her eyes intently. In that one moment he knew that he had won the battle to keep her heart. It wasn't a possibility anymore but a fact. Hermione was _his_. Draco kissed her lips. He pressed his body tightly against hers as they stumbled backwards into the desk.

Draco's hand were all over her body, his lips meeting her jaw and making their way down her neck. Hermione reluctantly pushed him off her.

"I'm at work" she stated quietly.

"Sorry." Hermione watched Draco straighten his clothes. "I lost control."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. She loved that he couldn't control himself. She needed to get away from him; she could feel her own resolve slipping again. There was a knock at the door again.

"Come in" Hermione said, quickly straightening her own clothes.

Elizabeth entered the room carrying a large pile of files. "Sorry to interrupt, but these were just delivered from the Ministers office. And I need you to sign the top two sheets."

"Thank you Elizabeth" said Hermione grabbing the stack of files.

Elizabeth winked at Draco while Hermione wasn't watching making him smirk. Hermione had told him about Elizabeth and her approval of her forgiving him. Draco was glad that she was on his side.

"I'll let you get back to work" Draco said, kissing Hermione's cheek from behind. "Looks like you have your hands full."

Hermione soaked in the feeling of him against her while it lasted. The warmth of his body leaving her too soon.

"I'll talk to you later" Draco said as he left, winking at Elizabeth as he passed her.

Hermione watched Draco exit her office. He certainly knew how to leave her wanting more. Hermione turned her head to look at Elizabeth; she was smiling broadly at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Having fun?" Elizabeth joked.

"I tell you what; those two will be the death of me." Hermione sat down at her desk, signing the papers quickly and handing them back to Elizabeth.

"But what a way to die!" exclaimed Elizabeth enthusiastically, having entirely too much fun at Hermione's expense. "I bet if Harry was single he would be fighting Draco for you."

"Why do people keep saying stuff like that? Harry isn't interested in me, he loves Ginny." Hermione was confused. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Can I be blunt?"

"Aren't you always?" Hermione chided.

"Very true." Elizabeth took the seat opposite Hermione. "In my experience, men who think of someone only as a friend don't storm their way into another person's office to yell at them about having dinner with their ex-husband. Or cause a major scene which ends in them being dragged away because they simply ran into said ex-husband."

Hermione sighed. "Draco asked me at dinner last night if Harry is in love with me."

"Really?" Hermione nodded.

"It's completely ridiculous. He sees me as the sister he never had. That is it. He is happy with Ginny."

"Mhmm." Elizabeth crossed the room silently, stopping as she got to the door. "Just be careful okay. I know that you already have a lot on your mind with all of this Draco business. I don't want to see you getting hurt by Harry as well."


	7. Chapter 7 - Dirty Trick

Hermione exited the fireplace too caught up in her own thoughts to see the person in front of her. She stumbled backwards at the collision and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Blaise" she said looking up to find Draco in front of her instead.

Blaise and Draco both extended a hand to help her back onto her feet. Hermione straightened her skirt and bent down to pick up the files that now lay spread out on the floor.

"Sorry Draco" she added. "I don't know where my head is at today."

Draco smirked knowingly. "It's fine. Besides I think you got the worse side of that deal."

Hermione sat down at the table, starting to re-organise the files. She could feel both of their eyes on her but chose to ignore them.

"Before I forget" Hermione said turning to Blaise, "Harry invited us both over for dinner tonight if you want to come."

"I already have plans with Draco I'm afraid, boy's night, but tell Potter I said thanks for the offer" he said cheerfully.

'Dirty trick Draco' thought Hermione. She knew that he had asked him out for the night so he wasn't able to make it to Harry's.

Hermione nodded turning back to the last three files. She checked her watch. A little over an hour. Hermione stood and walked to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later she walked to Blaise's bedroom in her towel to dress. She heard footsteps behind her but disregarded them; it was probably just Blaise going to the toilet.

As she entered the room a hand slinked around her stomach. Hermione looked down and examined it as Draco kissed her neck. She closed her eyes taking in the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Draco."

"Yes" he whispered into her neck, kissing her again.

"You are making it difficult for me to get dressed" said Hermione breathlessly

"Good" he said huskily making Hermione laugh softly. "You're more beautiful naked."

"Thank you for the flattery; but I have a dinner date to get ready for unfortunately."

"It's not for another hour." Draco tightened his hold, shutting the door softly with his foot and nipping at her shoulder.

"Draco..." Hermione couldn't think. Why in Merlin's name did he have to know all of her tricks?

"Mhmm."

"We can't..." She stopped talking as his hand moved to her throat pushing her head back to kiss the front of her neck.

"Are you sure?" Draco loosened Hermione's towel, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"No" she laughed. "But I really do have to get ready; I have a few things I need to do before I go to Harry's."

Draco watched Hermione turn in his hands; she linked her arms around his neck. He captured her lips, kissing her with desperation.

"You're going to be the death of me; you know that!" said Hermione quietly into his lips.

Hermione accompanied Draco and Blaise to Diagon Alley; parting ways with them immediately to run her errands. Hermione was dressed for the meeting she had promised Blaise after dinner. She wore a navy blue cocktail dress that was fitted to her waist and fell into a ballet skirt, with black lace netting covering her chest, back and three quarters of her arms; and matching navy high heels. Hermione entered the restaurant, making her last stop, coming face to face with Padma.

"Good evening Hermione, you look lovely" Padma said smiling. "Are you ready to pick up your order?"

"Thank you" Hermione said smiling. "And yes please."

"I will be right back."

Hermione waited to the side of the counter until Padma returned with a white box. She opened it to reveal the delicious looking chocolate cake inside. Hermione paid for the cake and bid Padma fair well before apparating to Harry and Ginny's home. Harry greeted her at the back door.

"You look amazing" said Harry, looking Hermione up and down.

"Thank you" she said stepping over the threshold. "Blaise is dragging me out somewhere after dinner, so I thought, why make myself change."

"Good plan. Where is Blaise by the way?" Harry asked leading Hermione into the sitting room.

"He is having a boy's night with Draco. Ginny!" Hermione hugged Ginny tightly as she entered the room.

"You look stunning!" Ginny exclaimed, twirling her friend to look at her from every angle. Hermione laughed.

"Thank you."

"No Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"No sorry, he is spending time with Draco."

"Hmmm." Ginny said looking at Hermione sternly. "What's in there?" Ginny said changing the subject and pointing to the box in Hermione's hand.

"Dessert" said Hermione opening the box.

"That looks delicious. I'll go put it in the kitchen." Hermione and Harry watched Ginny leave the room, and sat in comfortable silence.

"What did Malfoy want today?" Harry asked bluntly.

"To ask me to dinner" said Hermione shortly crossing her arms over her chest. Harry sneered. "Harry don't start. I just got here. _Please_ don't make me leave."

Harry remained silent.

"Actually no; I need to know. Why are you so angry Harry?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you want me to repair my marriage?"

"Because he doesn't deserve you Hermione." Harry stood turning his back on her. "He never has."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Actually he is perfect for me Harry."

Harry turned to look at her. "So perfect that he can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants and it makes no difference and you will always go crawling back."

"That isn't fair." Hermione's voice wavered.

"Neither is going back to him Hermione. I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one" said Harry bitterly.

"Could you leave if it was Ginny?"

"This isn't about me and Ginny. This is about you."

"No this is over. All I have ever asked is that you support me as I have always done you; and you can't even give me that. This is my life and my decision to make. Not yours or anyone else's." Hermione started to walk from the room, Harry grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I would support you for the rest of time if you weren't making a mistake" Harry said looking Hermione deep in the eyes. She struggled free of his grip.

"Tell Ginny I said sorry for not staying for dinner."

Hermione turned from her friend whipping tears from her eyes, rushing to the door. She readied herself to apparate as Harry came hurriedly out of the back door. She stood still watching Harry run to her and throw his arms around her.

"I don't want you to go" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't do this right now. I thought I could but I can't."

"Please. I don't want you to leave like this." Harry's grip tightened as Hermione tried to leave once more. "Please."

"I-I... Harry I'm not change my position on this."

"I know. I get it. I might not agree with it but I understand. I can't lose you Hermione; you're like a sister to me. I feel like if you leave now that you won't come back."

Hermione listened to her oldest friend's plea. She reached her arms around his waist, her hands coming to rest at his shoulder blades. Her head lay on his chest listening to his heart beat. They stood in silence for what felt like hours. Harry kissed her on the top of the head. 'I knew he loved me as a sister' she thought.

"I can't lose you" Harry whispered.

"You won't." Hermione raised her head to look into Harry's face. "Look I will come back next week for dinner okay. I just can't deal with this right now."

"Okay" said Harry defeated.

Hermione laid her head on his chest again, his arms pulling their bodies close together.

"Besides, you made me a promise."

Harry laughed. "I didn't think that it would be so difficult to keep."

"I noticed" Hermione laughed softly with him. She reached up kissing his cheek. "Let me know tomorrow how you liked the cake okay." With that she was out of his grasp and disapparated.

Hermione hated leaving like that, especially because she hadn't even apologised to Ginny in person, or even said goodbye. She found herself wondering through Diagon Alley. She still had two hours before she was supposed to meet Blaise. Hermione walked through the alley aimlessly until she came across the cafe. She was hungry, having left Harry's without eating anything.

Once inside she chose a table towards the back of the cafe. Hermione sat with her back to the door so she could ignore most of the stares that she was receiving. The waiter arrived with her coffee and salad and she ate quickly. Ten minutes later she was back in the alley and walking toward the book store. She could easily waste the rest of the time there. Hermione turned the final corner and walked straight into someone. She was making a habit out of this today. She stumbled backwards at the impact, his hand reaching out and stopping her from falling.

"You two are making a habit out of this today" Blaise said merrily.

Hermione could tell that he was already tipsy. "Apparently. Sorry again Draco" she said avoiding his eyes.

"It's fine" Draco said as Hermione pulled her hand from his grip. Hermione felt him surveying her. She knew that she wasn't hiding her anger and sadness well.

"Why are you already here?" Blaise asked.

"I... um... I had a fight with Harry" said Hermione crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because of me?" asked Draco.

"Yes." Hermione averted her eyes to the other side of the alley.

"I'm sorry" Draco said barely above a whisper. He didn't like the man but he disliked it even more when they fought. Hermione was always miserable for days afterwards. "Want me to talk to him?"

Hermione laughed bitterly, meeting his eyes finally. "That is the last thing I need."

Blaise laughed heartily. "Come have a drink with us, we were just heading to the new bar that opened at the top of the alley."

"Oh no Blaise. I won't interrupt your boy's night any further than I already have. I will just go to the book store to kill the last few hours."

"Merlin's beard, I'm going to be broke" Draco joked.

Hermione tightened her arms over her chest while pouting. "I do earn my own money you know. I'm not a kept woman. I have been paying my way the entire time I have lived with Blaise" she said angrily.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. He was only joking" said Blaise playing with a ringlet of hair that hung over her shoulder.

Hermione stayed silent as she watched her friend, wondering if he was going to be sober enough to meet up with her later on. "I'm going to go" she said shortly.

Blaise grabbed her wrist as she made to walk away from them. "Come with us."

"Blaise no. It's fine."

"Please. I want you to come drink with us" Blaise chucked an arm around her shoulder casually and started to lead her back up the alley.

"You know it isn't a _boy's_ night if there is a girl present right?"

"Technicality" said Blaise smiling.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I resent that. I am just on my way to being drunk."

Hermione laughed. If anything Blaise knew how to get her to smile. "Fine, fine. But I am only having one drink."


	8. Chapter 8 - Jealousy

Draco trailed closely behind watching Blaise and Hermione's interaction. Blaise really did know his way around Hermione, she was coming with them and all he did was place a few choice words here and there. Draco couldn't help but feel jealous that it wasn't his arm over her shoulder.

Draco watched Blaise push a reluctant Hermione gently through the doors of the bar, she was smiling broadly the whole time, despite her protests about drinking. Draco took a quick look around at the dimly lit bar. There were many scantily clad woman here and the music was much louder than necessary.

Draco felt a hand slide down his back and grab onto his buttock. He turned quickly to find a heavily intoxicated unknown witch who was wearing too much makeup and not enough clothing starring at him. He forced her hand away and sneered at her in disgust. He turned from her wordlessly realising that he had been left on his own. Draco searched for Hermione and Blaise in the crowd of people to no avail.

'Where are they?' he thought to himself, frustrated.

Finally after ten minutes he found them sitting in a booth against the wall. They were leaning over the table, faces inches apart, yelling to each other over the music. Blaise stood up and clapped a hand on his back as he yelled "There you are."

"Yeah I can see that you were both really concerned" Draco said moodily.

"Come now Draco, It's time to get drinks. Hermione is going to save our table."

Draco felt himself being dragged away from Hermione and towards the bar. He suddenly wasn't in the mood anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked as they waited for the barman.

"Nothing" Draco lied.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm just not really into this anymore." Draco averted his eyes, hoping that he hadn't hurt Blaise's feelings.

"Come on Draco, it's _boy's_ night. What did we plan to do; we drink ourselves stupid and I go home with the second prettiest woman."

"Second?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We all know that you bagged the first" Blaise winked.

Draco didn't know how to react. He was in a foul mood and felt way to protective of Hermione with Blaise. He knew that nothing was going on between them but he was suspicious none-the-less. Draco watched Blaise closely as he ordered their drinks and handed one to him to carry back to their table.

When they came into view of their table he was met with a vision of Hermione sitting annoyed in her seat, her arms and legs crossed, and a shabby looking wizard sitting across from her. This was not the night for someone to hit on his wife. 'Ex-wife. She hasn't forgiven you' his brain reminded him. Draco pushed the thought out of his head, returning to the issue at hand. Draco had to restrain himself from punching the man in the face outright.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked rudely, with Blaise standing to his full height beside him. The man would be crazy to not be intimidated.

"Not at all" the man said slurring his words heavily. "I was just talking to this lovely..."

"She's not interested." Draco interrupted.

"I think a few more minutes and she might be" the man said winking at Hermione who looked at him in disgust. Blaise cursed putting their drinks down.

"How about you fuck off" yelled Draco angrily over the music, pulling the man out of the booth by his shirt and shoving him backwards. The man swayed on his feet, before attempting to look threatening. Draco stepped right up into his face, not threatened in the slightest.

"That is my wife and if you don't back off I will beat you into oblivion" Draco sneered, a voice of poison. The man stumbled slightly backwards and left as quickly as his drunken legs could carry him.

"Thank you" Hermione said timidly looking down at the table, before swigging deeply from her glass. Draco slid in beside her moodily, hiding her from view of the male populace, Blaise taking the bench seat opposite.

"Well this is fun" Blaise said sarcastically. "Hey Hermione, do you mind if you stay at the Manor tonight, considering you are here so early I think I might try to find a lucky lady to take home now?" he asked winking at her.

Hermione laughed shyly. "Um. Yeah sure, if it is okay with Draco of course."

"Of course it is okay" Blaise answered, not even giving Draco a chance to open his mouth.

Draco leaned back into the seat, throwing his arms over the back. Now he really wanted to leave if Hermione was coming with him. He watched Hermione down the rest of her drink in one go, clearly uncomfortable with what had happened with the drunken man.

"Hermione, come dance with me" said Blaise, polishing off his own drink.

"How are you supposed to find your lucky lady if you are dancing with me?" Hermione asked.

'A logical question as always' Draco thought.

"You can help me pick my target." Hermione laughed. "Please?"

Draco watched Hermione sigh. Blaise had won so easily. She laid her head back to rest on his arm for a moment. She turned her head sideways meeting his eyes. Draco sat completely shocked; she was asking him for permission. Draco nodded wide eyed. Hermione slid over him as graceful as possible, rubbing her hands and body against him as she did so. Draco was going to step out of the booth for her but her actions felt like a much better result to him. She was flirting with him. He should have defended her honour earlier if this was the result.

Draco watched as Hermione took Blaise's hand in her own, leading him to the dance floor. They found a place and started to dance to the rhythm of the music. Blaise was a very good dancer. They took each other in a tango hold and spun around, both surveying the room for possible woman for Blaise. Hermione spotted one quickly. She was extremely pretty and dressed elegantly with classy make-up and hair. She also wasn't tripping over herself from having consumed too much alcohol.

Hermione leaned closely into Blaise's shoulder to let him know. Blaise smiled and twirled her. The woman in question started to watch them dance as their moves became more elaborate. Blaise winked at the woman as he caught her eye, pulling Hermione closer to him. The woman blushed deeply. Hermione knew that he had already won his game.

The song ended and Blaise kissed her cheek. "Thank you, I think you made her jealous." Hermione laughed heartily.

"Go forth, woo her" Hermione said smiling. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Have fun with Draco. Get him smiling again." Blaise smirked before disappearing in the direction of his target.

Hermione made her way back towards the tables. Draco had been sitting in the booth watching them intently. Hermione stopped and turned as she felt a hand hold onto her buttocks. She turned to find another unknown wizard starring down at her. Hermione pushed his hand away from her angrily.

"Come on baby, don't be shy" the man said stepping close to her. "I liked watching you move out there" he nodded backwards to the dance floor.

Hermione felt herself being pulled backwards as Draco's back blocked her view of the man. He was holding her protectively with his left hand on her hip while yelling at the man. Hermione had to admit that she liked it when Draco felt like he had to protect her.

"Forget about it Draco, let's go" Hermione yelled over the music, throwing her arms around his waist, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

Draco couldn't help but forget about the man in front of him as he focused on the hands on his chest. She was pulling him away from the confrontation and toward the main door. Once outside Draco felt like he could breathe again. All of the previous anger washed away from him as the wind swept over his face.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked beside him. She was still holding his hand. Draco nodded and they apparated to Malfoy Manor. "I just thought of something" she admitted. "I didn't bring anything with me."

"I'm sure you can find anything you need here. Most of your belongings are still here."

Draco didn't want to look at her. She had been so close and he didn't know if he could restrain himself. Just because they had slept together once didn't mean that he expected it every time that they were alone together. He settled for walking to the bar and pouring himself a fire whiskey. He drank it in one go before offering her one as he refilled his glass. Hermione declined.

"Is something wrong?" she asked sitting on the couch and watching his nervous actions.

"No" Draco lied.

"Okay" she said quietly. "W-which spare room should I take?"

Draco looked at her trying not to show the slight hurt that he felt. She didn't want to sleep next to him. He had thought that they were getting to a point of being comfortable with each other again. He guessed that he was wrong.

"Whichever. They are all the same really."

"Okay." She said again, looking at the floor. There was something she wasn't saying.

"What is it?" Draco said bluntly.

"N-nothing" she answered.

"That was least convincing lie I think that I have ever heard" Draco said taking a swig from his fire whiskey.

Hermione frowned. "I just didn't want it to be awkward when we were on our own. This morning was like we..." she trailed off.

"Like we?" Draco prompted studying her.

"Like we were almost back to normally. And then I ran into you with Blaise and you shut yourself off until other people were showing me attention."

'Hermione had a very good point' he thought to himself. She didn't know that he was being quiet because of his own ridiculous jealousy of his closest friend. They had lived together for nearly a month now, of course they were comfortable around each other.

"You are very hard to keep up with sometimes" she added.

Draco sighed. He was going to have to tell her. He felt stupid thinking about putting it into words. 'Here goes nothing.'

"I was jealous about how well you and Blaise get along." Merlin's beard he felt like an idiot.

"What?" Hermione said stunned. "Why?"

"Because we don't have it that effortlessly anymore... Merlin I feel stupid..." Hermione laughed making him smile despite himself. "What?"

"It's just funny that you are jealous of my friendship with Blaise, when there is nothing going on between us; then here we are being completely awkward with each other even though we... you know... only last night."

Draco didn't think that it was possible to feel any more idiotic, but she proved him wrong. Draco ran his hand through his hair as he sat beside her on the couch, starring into the remnants of his whiskey.

"You know what... I'm just going to jump out on a limb here" Hermione said.

She turned his face towards her own and kissed his lips. Draco had to catch his glass before it hit the ground. He hadn't expected that. She grabbed the glass out of his hand and placed it on the floor without breaking contact between their lips. She shuffled closer and put her arms around his neck.

Draco's whole body was on fire. Hermione was kissing him so deeply that he thought that he might suffocate. Not that he would mind, it seemed like a pretty good way to go. Hermione stood quickly still keeping contact at their lips, and sat on his lap, a leg either side of him. Draco was in heaven. He groaned sadly as she broke contact between their lips.

"It's safe to say that we have the physical side of us sorted out" she whispered into his ear, pushing his back against the couch hard and biting his neck.

Draco gasped. She was of course completely right, everything physical was amazing. Draco lifted Hermione by the buttocks and laid her on the floor. He was going to take his time with her today, using every single thing that he knew that she liked against her.

Hermione woke up to the sun streaming into Draco's bedroom. She had ended up falling asleep in his bed after their escapades. She reached for her watch on a bedside table. Seven o'clock. 'Ugh' she thought to herself. It was Saturday she didn't need to be awake this early.

Draco stirred, his hand searching the bed for her, his face pressed into the pillow. Hermione smiled as he found his mark. His hand travelled up her body coming to rest on her cheek. She kissed his palm lightly. Hermione watched Draco lift his head sleepily. He smiled widely as their eyes met.

"Good morning" he croaked.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" he asked blinking at the sun coming through the window.

"Seven."

Hermione giggled as Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her across the bed to him; nuzzling into her shoulder. He closed his eyes and held onto her tight. Hermione lightly rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes. 'Why can't it always be like this?' she thought as she fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Protection Mode

Hermione placed the note on her pillow; kissing Draco on the forehead before she apparated back to Blaise's living room. Hermione blushed as Blaise walked towards her in only boxers.

"Perfect timing" he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I was about to make coffee. Do you want one?"

"Yes please." Hermione turned curiously to watch Blaise walk past. She had lived with him for a month and hadn't seen him shirtless once. His back was as muscular as his chest and arms. Hermione smiled to herself. His target would have been happy with the view.

"How did the rest of your night go?" Blaise called from the kitchen.

"I think that question is better aimed at you" Hermione stated sitting down at the table.

Blaise laughed. "Very well, she just left."

"You dog" joked Hermione. "The one I pointed out?"

Blaise nodded and smiled as he walked back into the living room holding two mugs; passing one to her and taking the seat opposite her. Hermione took a sip feeling it warm her insides.

"So... How's Draco?" said Blaise smirking.

"He is fine" Hermione said refusing to look at him; taking another sip of her drink. "He was asleep when I left."

"Mhmm." Hermione watched Blaise smile out of the corner of her eye. "Did you find out why he was being so moody last night?"

"I don't know if he would want me to tell you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow over his mug. "Well now you definitely have to tell me."

"He... He was..." Hermione stammered; feeling embarrassed. "He was jealous, of us, because we are getting so close."

Blaise laughed heartily. "Merlin he is an idiot sometimes. I love him like a brother, like I would touch his wife. Even if you are separated at the moment."

Hermione sighed softly looking deeply into her mug of coffee. Blaise watched Hermione curiously as he drank his coffee in silence.

"Explain!" he exclaimed after a minute of waiting for her to speak her mind.

Hermione sighed again. "It's just..." Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sometimes I catch myself having forgotten what he did. Then yesterday Harry said something that really hit home."

"Which was?"

"That Draco can do anything and it doesn't matter because I will always run back to him."

"Ouch. So that's why you guys fought huh?" Blaise frowned.

"Part of the reason. He still doesn't approve of me trying to work things out. Now I am thinking that maybe I didn't think about this enough."

"You regret getting close to him again?" asked Blaise.

Hermione whipped a tear from her cheek. "No, that's the issue. He cheated on me and I have already started forgiving him for the most part, obviously I still have trust issues... What will stop him from doing it again?"

Blaise place his cup on the table. He walked to Hermione's chair and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. Hermione linked her own around his waist, crying heavily into his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay Hermione. Trust me; he isn't stupid enough to do it again. And if for some reason he is, I will help Potter" Blaise whispered into her hair. Hermione felt Blaise kiss the top of her head.

Draco rolled over; opening his eyes to find his bed empty, except for a note on his pillow. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes and grabbed the note to read it.

 _Draco,_

 _Sorry for not waiting for you to wake up before I left. I have some things to work out so I will talk to you in a few days._

 _Hermione._

Draco felt nervous. What did Hermione have to work out? She hadn't said anything to him. He was expecting to wake up next to Hermione and spend the whole day with her. Draco decided to get out of bed and get dressed. He made his way to the fireplace to visit Blaise to see how his night had ended.

Draco stepped out of the hearth to find a site that enraged him. Blaise was holding Hermione against himself and kissing her head; in his underwear.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Draco bellowed. "So this is what you needed to sort out?" Draco asked lowering his voice dangerously.

Hermione became very aware of how little clothing Blaise was wearing. Blaise dropped his arms and pushed Hermione behind himself protectively. His face was furious at Draco's accusation.

"Draco you need to leave" Blaise said, his voice as equally dangerous.

"NO I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Draco yelled crossing the room fiercely.

"Yes you are. This is my house and I said get out." Blaise pushed Draco in the chest trying to force him back to the fireplace. "If you would pull your head out of your arse for two seconds you would notice that Hermione was _crying_. Because of you I might add. Again."

Draco stopped dead. She was crying because of him. What had he done? Draco leaned to the right slightly trying to find Hermione's face. She stepped to the side out of view. What was going on?

"I was consoling her you toss pot" Blaise said completely livid.

"What did I do?" Draco asked quietly trying to find Hermione again.

"You cheated on her Draco. Do you really think that she is just going to forget it happened?"

Blaise was in full protection mode. Draco noted that every time Hermione moved, he countered to keep her hidden. She hadn't spoken the entire time. He could hear her sobbing. Draco hated himself. They were getting along so well that he was starting to forget that they were separated. She had even let him hug her back to sleep earlier that morning. Draco dropped gracelessly onto the couch, his head hanging low. Draco had been punished far too lightly for his actions.

Yes she had ended their marriage but she hadn't made any moves to get them officially divorced, and had spent the last two nights with him. Some times when she didn't think he was paying attention she would drift off and her eyes would glaze over. He knew now exactly what she was thinking about; him not being able to keep his hands to himself. She could have moved on, probably ending up with Blaise or Potter or Weasley and been happy. Instead she wanted to work things out with him; but never truly knowing if she could trust him to be faithful. He was an arsehole for dismissing such a serious problem so lightly.

"I'm sorry" Draco said in a barely audible whisper. Hermione sobbed harder.

"Look you need to leave okay. I will come see you soon but..."

"I know." Draco stood and apparated on the spot, finding himself in the library of Malfoy Manor.

"I'm sorry Hermione" said Blaise pulling her into a tight hug again.

Hermione clung on to him as if her life depended on it. Blaise picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. He climbed in next to her and slid his arm under her neck. Hermione curled into him as she cried hysterically. Blaise stroked her hair comfortingly as he let her bear her sadness. All she wanted was to be with Draco but the doubt of his faithfulness continued to plague her and cause a rift. She didn't know what to do.

An hour later Blaise was walking through the halls of Malfoy Manor trying to find Draco, Hermione having fallen asleep from exhaustion half an hour before. Blaise was still fuming at Draco for thinking that he was trying to steal Hermione from him, again. She was perfect but it wasn't his place and nor would he do that to his best friend.

Blaise found Draco ten minutes later in the library, sitting motionless on the couch and starring at the floor. He lifted his head as Blaise entered the room. Blaise clenched his fist and punched Draco in the jaw. He fell to the floor, clasping at his face.

"If you _ever_ accuse me of trying to steal her again I will destroy you. Just because you think that you can do whatever you want, with whoever you want, doesn't mean that we all do."

Blaise hadn't intended on hitting Draco or saying what he had said; but something had snapped inside of him the second he saw his face. Draco sat back on the couch carefully, unsure if Blaise would hit him again. This was becoming a regular occurrence for him.

"You know, this situation is so ridiculous." Blaise sat down on the couch. "All of this over a woman that I know you don't even care about anymore. You need to fix this Draco. She is one of my best friend, you _are_ my best friend. You have put us all in a very shit position. You have caused her to fight with her oldest friend; most of her friends are out for your blood; I just hit you because you are jealous and Hermione is so messed up that she cries _all the time_."

"I know" Draco said quietly, wincing at the pain in his jaw. "I was selfish."

"You don't say."

"I almost forgot that we were separated. Here I am feeling complete because she has been sleeping in my bed, and meanwhile she is still destroyed on the inside and just waiting for me to do it again."

"Then prove her wrong. She deserves the world. So give it to her." Blaise stood, looking down at Draco. "Show her the man that she married is who you truly are." Blaise apparated to his bedside not giving Draco a chance to reply.

Hermione stepped out of the shower, feeling slightly rejuvenated. She dressed quickly and entered the living room surprised to find Blaise sitting on the couch.

"Hello" she said awkwardly. Hermione's eyes came to rest on his right hand; it was bruised and swollen. "What happened to your hand?"

"I punched Draco" he said casually, laughing at Hermione's expression. "We all know he deserved it. Beside he insulted me."

Hermione frowned. "That seems to be happening to him a lot these days."

Blaise chuckled patting the cushion beside him. "How are you doing?"

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I have been better. Other than punching him how did it go?"

"He had a bit of self realisation actually. He even said that he was selfish."

"Wow. That's new. A Malfoy actually admitting that they are selfish" said Hermione raising her eyebrows.

Blaise laughed again pulling Hermione into a one armed hug. "Do you want to come to Diagon Alley with me?"

"I could use some book therapy."

Hermione was running her fingers over the spines of books as she walked through the aisle. She already had a pile of books waiting for her on the counter from the bottom level of shelves. She picked three more and paid for her selection. Blaise arrived beside her throwing a casual arm over her shoulder.

"You really can't help yourself can you?" he asked examining the pile of books in front of him.

"Not at all" said Hermione laughing.

"Your purchase will be awaiting your arrival at home" the man behind the register said amused.

Blaise led Hermione out the door and back into the alley. _Flash_.

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Hermione said turning her back on the camera. "Can we go?"

"Yeah of course." They apparated on the spot, arriving back in Blaise's living room.

"Sorry about that. I just can't stand being around the media at the moment." The last thing Hermione needed was a front page spread about her "new relationship with Blaise." However it appeared to be what was going to happen. Hermione noticed her pile of new books on the table. She walked toward them happily, pushing thoughts of wizarding media out of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10 - Slander

Hermione sat at her desk starring at the latest Daily Prophet edition. She was right in her assumption that some ridiculous article would come out about her and Blaise. It must be a very slow news month for her to be making the front page so often.

' _Zabini new love interest of shamed Malfoy wife.'_

Elizabeth had very reluctantly handed her the paper two minutes beforehand; and now she understood why. The media was relentless. She hadn't seen Ron's name in the paper for nearly six months and Harry was only recently in the paper for his very public arguments with Draco. She was constantly being greeted with her own face whether for her relationship issues, stand on Ministry procedures or fashion do's and don'ts. Hermione sighed heavily looking up at Elizabeth, not bothering to read the article.

"Will it ever cease?" she asked.

"Unfortunately you are a hot topic Ma'am; and while you are having "relationship issues" people will be even more interested for the gossip."

"Why don't Harry and Ron have to deal with this level of coverage?" said Hermione throwing the paper to the side of her desk.

"I guess they live quieter lives. You are much more outspoken about Ministry affairs then they are" said Elizabeth shrugging.

"Maybe I should just go back to the muggle world where no one knows who I am."

"You can't do that Ma'am; Merlin knows who they would replace you with."

Hermione smiled at her receptionist. At least someone appreciated her just for her work ethic. Elizabeth gave a supportive smile before leaving to take her post at her desk. Returning only seconds later.

"Mr Zabini is here to see you Ma'am."

"These men will never give me a second to rest" she joked. "Let him in."

Blaise walked into the office confidently, winking at Elizabeth as he passed her. To Hermione's surprise she blushed, making Blaise smirk. He closed the door behind him.

"Seen the paper yet?" he asked taking the seat directly in front of her.

"Ugh. Surely something more interesting is happening than us being in Diagon Alley together. You are keeping me from being homeless after all."

"Slow news month" said Blaise smiling.

"Definitely. Also I am not 'shamed'" said Hermione bitterly.

"They will write anything to sell papers. Did you actually read the article?"

"No. The title was enough." Hermione looked at the paper scornfully.

"You should, it is actually pretty funny. Apparently we were secretly together before you and Draco even broke up."

Hermione pursed her lips. "They can't print stuff like that. It is pure fiction. And what happens when Draco reads it?"

"I sent him a copy this morning telling him to read it for a laugh."

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands. Something had to be done. The articles were getting out of hand. But that could wait until after Blaise left.

"So why aren't you in your office?" Hermione asked.

"I told them that I had to go see my new girlfriend" he said winking at her unashamedly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Save those winks for Elizabeth Mr."

Blaise laughed standing up. "I should get back to work; Potter will have a fit if I take too long. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Hermione raised herself from her seat, grabbing the copy of the prophet. "I'll come with you. I have a certain editor that I need to have a chat with."

"I feel sorry for him" Blaise joked.

"I would too" Hermione replied darkly.

Hermione stormed through the corridor that led to the Daily Prophet offices. People stepped back into their doorways to keep out of her way, watching her with a mix of caution and curiosity. She barged into the editor's office and slammed the paper down on his desk. He looked up at her in shock.

"This is slander." She pointed at the article about her "relationship" with Blaise. "I want a recant statement on the front page tomorrow along with an apology to myself, Blaise and Draco for the blatant lies that you have allowed to be printed. So help me Merlin if I don't get it. I was not with Blaise before my marriage ended and nor am I with him now. We live together, we aren't dating."

The editor sat in stunned silence for a moment longer. "But Ms. Malfoy. The story has already been producing amazing reviews."

"I don't care about your reviews. This is my personal life that you are deciding to play with. I am currently dealing with a marriage break up and I don't need to see this dribble every day. Find some real news to report. Don't make me come back here" said Hermione storming back to the editor's door and slamming it shut.

Draco sat in his office reading an article that Blaise had sent to him along with a note saying 'Thought you might like a laugh.' The article was ridiculous and to his severe annoyance painted a very unflattering picture of Hermione. He threw the article into his waste paper bin and pulled out a small piece of parchment.

 _Hermione,_

 _I just read the latest Prophet article that Blaise sent me. It is completely ridiculous. I hope that you are okay._

 _Yours always, Draco._

Draco sealed the note and sent it to Hermione. He sighed in frustration. They were never going to leave her alone. Draco pull out his wand and produced a patronus to carry a message to Blaise; inviting him out after they finished work, he needed to mend fences properly between the two of them. He smiled at the Otter swimming through the air. He hadn't been able to produce a patronus until Hermione had come into his life properly. She had given him the memories he needed.

Hermione re-read the note five times before putting it down on the desk, starring at the parchment in bewilderment. The tidy scrawl of her ex-husband now imprinted into her minds-eye. Hermione sighed loudly. It had been days since she had had any contact with Draco, and here it was; a note of only four lines that seemed to turn her world upside down. She had been spending her time considering their relationship from every angle and to her annoyance still had not come up with a perfect solution.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment with shaking hands and laid it in front of her. She starred at it for half an hour, unsure of what to write. She picked up her quill and loaded it with ink.

 _Draco,_

 _I am fine. I spoke to the editor this morning and he will be printing a front page recant and apology tomorrow._

 _From Hermione._

She sealed the note and handed it to Elizabeth to be sent away. The note had been a sign for her to take an early mark and headed back to Blaise's house. She had finally managed to convince Blaise to take his bedroom back after showing him a new spell that she learnt for the occasion, transfiguring furniture into a bed. From now on at night she would be losing herself in a king sized bed transfigured from the leather couch in the living room.

Hermione had not found a house that she liked enough to purchase and Blaise insisted that she stay until she found the perfect one. She relaxed in the sunlight on the living room floor while reading one of her newly purchased books when Blaise apparated beside her.

"Hey, sorry I have to be rude. I'm in a rush. I'm going out, will be back late tonight" Blaise said rushing to the bathroom to shower.

Hermione laughed as she watched him hurry away before returning to her book. Blaise said a quick goodbye before apparating to an unknown location half an hour later. Hermione lay on the floors not realising that it had turned to night until she finished her book, closing it with a light thud. She stood up stiffly from the floor and headed to the bathroom for a shower, placing her book on the table as she passed.

Blaise dragged Draco into the bar as he protested about the level of noise. Most of the woman turned as they walked past, eyeing them hungrily. Blaise smirked as he eyed them back, trying to find an interesting woman to give his attention to.

They made their way to the bar stopping only once as they ran into a barely dressed Pansy Parkinson. Draco had hurried them on quickly because she had immediately mentioned that he was a free man again and that she wanted to make up for lost time.

Blaise started chatting to the woman next to him as Draco order them a round of drinks. They swallowed them quickly and ordered another. Draco could tell if Blaise had his way he wouldn't remember much of the night in the morning. They had been there for twenty minutes and Draco already felt like he would be partially deaf for the rest of his life. Blaise didn't seem to notice as he chatted to woman left, right and centre.

He was pouting as he left another slightly put out woman standing alone. Draco couldn't help thinking that this had been much easier for him when Hermione was there. Draco felt a pair of hands run up his side from behind and come to rest on his chest. He was immediately reminded of when Hermione had done that to him in this exact bar; but this was not Hermione. He peeled the hands off him and turned to see a pouting girl. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place her in his current state. He assumed that he knew her from Hogwarts.

"I'm not interested" he said shortly and watched her frown before turning and leaving.

Draco had noticed a rise in attention from the female population since the ridiculous article about Hermione and Blaise was released; even after the apology was printed the very next day. They must have thought that he was officially done with Hermione so it was now time to strike. Little did they know that their advances disgusted him.

Two hours later Blaise and Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and into Blaise's living room, laughing and talking merrily with each other. They bumped into coffee tables and bookcases on the way to the kitchen to make coffee, not realising that they had just woken a sleeping Hermione. She sat up from the middle of the bed, rubbing her eyes as she searched for her watch. It was two o'clock in the morning.

She sighed and laid her head roughly back against the pillow, completely awake now. She heard more laughter and raised happy voices while Blaise and Draco bustled around, opening draws and cupboards. She was glad that Blaise had mended the fence with Draco but was irritated by their careless attitude none-the-less.

Blaise walked leaning slightly to the right into the living room and sat at the table. He put his mug down as Draco stumbled in after him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they began to chatter again.

"You know I don't think I am going to win this battle with Hermione after all" Draco said, slurring his words occasionally.

"She will come around. You just need to persist mate. Prove that you are worth the effort ya know. That you can be trusted" Blaise replied. Blaise had clearly forgotten that she had moved into the living room, and neither had noticed the bed.

"Nah, we haven't really spoken in ... four... yeah four days now. A quick note but nothing else. Hers was very impersonal too."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she listened to them talk, wondering if she should point out that she was actually in the room and could hear every word they were saying. She felt a twinge in her heart as Draco mentioned her note being impersonal. She had taken so long to write that note and in the end it felt like she may as well have ignoring him, because she would have come to the same conclusion.

"She is just trying to figure it all out herself. She was the victim remember? Besides it has only been a little over a month. She talks to you so that is a good start."

Hermione decided that she had to make her presence known. She coughed loudly as she opened her eyes again. She heard the scratching of chairs on the wooden floor as the two men jumped.

"Yeah, I am sleeping out here now remember?" she said to the room at large. Draco cursed and Hermione couldn't help herself but to laugh.

"Well this is awkward" Blaise said standing from his chair and crossing toward the bed so he could see her face. "How much of that did you hear?"

"The entire thing. You two didn't exactly enter the room quietly."

"Sorry Hermione. I forgot that you weren't sleeping in the room anymore."

Hermione sat up again, brushing hair out of her face. She scanned the room and noticed that Draco was sitting silently and unmoving with his back towards her at the table. He hadn't spoke since his curse at finding that she had heard him.

"It's fine" she replied as casually as she could muster. "Didn't find any girls worthy tonight did we boys?"

Draco stomach lurched. Hermione expected him to be on the lookout for female company other than her own. Had she given up since his last outburst? He couldn't move. He sat still and silent as he listen to Blaise chatter away about the woman at the bars and how none of them had taken his complete fancy.

"I think I had better be going" said Draco, his body finally giving in to his will and standing up. He turned around being careful not to look at Hermione. "Thanks for tonight Blaise, we will have to do it again soon."

"Definitely" said Blaise smiling broadly and sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Don't apparate, use the floo. It will be much safer in our condition" he laughed.

"Yeah, I will talk to you later Blaise."

He made his way to the fireplace and was gone without another word. Realising that he was in Hermione's presence had sobered him horribly. She thought that he was out trying to find someone else. How could she think that after he had been trying so hard to get her to forgive him for his mistakes? Wait; it was because of his mistake that she was expecting it.

Draco grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and began to drink deeply directly from the bottle. He didn't want to be sober for the rest of his life if this was the road that it was going to take.


	11. Chapter 11 - Wavering Faith

"Well that was odd" said Hermione, still starring at the fireplace that Draco had just entered.

"Yeah, he didn't even say goodbye to you" said a confused looking Blaise. He laid down unceremoniously beside her, looking up into her face.

"Sorry for ending your night short."

"No don't apologise. It didn't end how I was expecting it to end anyway." Hermione laid down on her side so that she was facing Blaise. "I was expecting to find some beautiful woman to bring home with me, but apparently tonight wasn't the night for my kind of woman. On the plus side, I am with you instead so that is a great consolation prize."

Hermione laughed at her friend's drunken honesty. "As consolation prizes go I guess I will do in a pinch." Blaise rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Can we just stay up and talk until you fall asleep Hermione?" asked Blaise, an expression Hermione didn't recognise coming over his face.

"Of course, but I warn you I was actually asleep so I may not be awake for long."

"That's okay with me."

Hermione woke to her seven o'clock alarm the next morning and to her surprise she found Blaise asleep next to her. They had talked for a long time before she had finally fallen asleep. She assumed that he must have fallen asleep immediately after her, without enough time to get out of her bed and into his own.

She slid out of the bed quietly and began to make herself breakfast and coffee. After eating quickly she got ready for her work day, it was going to be a very busy one. She quickly scribbled a note for Blaise, leaving it on her pillow. She would cover for him at work.

Exiting the elevator at her floor, she was greeted by a cheerful Elizabeth. She handed her a pile of messages that had already arrived for her that morning and reminded her of several meetings that she was booked in to attend. Hermione thanked her and hurried into her office, sitting behind the desk and reading the messages one by one. She quickly wrote an inter-departmental owl for Harry, explaining Blaise's mysterious over night illness and got settled into her day's duties.

By midday Hermione had found herself exhausted. She wasn't ever going to spend another night staying up and talking to a drunk Blaise. She had lost a lot of precious sleep. A knock at the door broke her from her concentration. She yawned as she called "Come in."

Elizabeth entered the room with a large stack of files. She crossed the room silently and sat them to the side of Hermione on the desk. "From the Minister's office Ma'am."

"Again?" Hermione asked in annoyance. "Don't they know how to file their own paperwork up there?"

"It seems not" Elizabeth said shortly. Hermione sighed deeply, before yawning again. "Big night?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Blaise get's very chatty when he is drunk. He and Draco woke me up by stumbling in around two A.M and then I was up until early this morning talking to Blaise."

"He is a handsome one that Blaise" Elizabeth said unexpectedly, having clearly taken a shine to him.

"Yes he is." Hermione always found herself amused at Elizabeth as she talked about someone she found handsome. She often had a faraway look in her eyes as though she was day dreaming of the person. "Single too" Hermione added slyly.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Mhmm. Reckons he hasn't found the right girl."

"That's a shame."

Draco paced his office. 'Didn't find any girls worthy tonight did we boys?' he repeated to himself. Draco was infuriated with himself, and with Hermione. He understood why she thought that he would be "playing the field" but was hurt at the assumption. He had thought that he had made his position perfectly clear. Obviously not clear enough.

'Didn't find any girls worthy tonight did we boys?' Draco screamed in annoyance. Today was going to be hell. Polly rushed into the room looking worried.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Fine. Fine." Draco lied, not even bothering to look at her.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard someone yell" she prodded.

"It's fine. Leave me."

Draco's voice was cold as he crossed the room and starred moodily at a piece of parchment in front of him, placing his hands either side of it as he leaned over the desk. Those four oh-so-impersonal lines that may as well have not even be written. He scrunched the parchment into a ball and threw it moodily into the waste paper basket. What was he going to do about her? She had pushed herself away again, barely making contact in nearly a week. Now she expected him to find someone else to fill his nights with. Once again he was unsure how to proceed, and it made him irate.

'Didn't find any girls worthy tonight did we boys?'

Blaise woke up late that afternoon, scrambling to find what the time was. He spotted the note on the opposite pillow and realised where he was and cursed. Had he fallen asleep next to Hermione or had more happened and he didn't remember? He opened the note in a daze.

 _Blaise,_

 _I am telling Harry that you came down with a bug overnight so don't fret, sleep as much as you like. I was going to get you to move to your own bed when I woke up this morning but you looked too peaceful to move. I will see you after work._

 _Hermione._

The note hadn't explained why he was in her bed in the first place. Why couldn't he remember why he was in there to begin with. 'Maybe because you and Draco tried to drink the bar dry single handed,' his brain informed him. Her note wasn't overly affectionate so it was safe to assume they had only slept next to each other. But what if they hadn't? He couldn't remember; and would he actually betray Draco like that if she offered while he was drunk?

Hermione exited the floo completely worn out to find a nervous looking Blaise pacing in front of her; still in his clothes from the night before.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked placing her bag on the bed warily.

"What happened last night?" Blaise's eyes were full of worry. "D-Did... Did we...?"

"Did we what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Did we... get intimate?" he asked anxiously. "I mean I woke up in _your_ bed and can't remember anything."

Hermione laughed heartily. "Oh Blaise" she patted his cheek affectionately. "No we didn't. You were still fully clothed when you woke up weren't you?" she added, winking.

Blaise let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Merlin."

"I didn't realise that the thought was so horrible" said Hermione, feeling a twinge in her stomach that was pulling at her self confidence.

"That's not what I meant. No, trust me, under different circumstances..." Blaise trailed off, mentally slapping himself in the face. "Draco is my best friend" he stated bluntly, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking completely beside himself.

Hermione took the free space beside him and shoved him playfully with her shoulder; ignoring for his sanity the fact that he had just admitted something very personal. "Don't worry, your friendship is not in jeopardy because of me."

Blaise looked at Hermione, his eyes full of a mixture of relief and nerves at his accidental confession. "What did happen?"

"We just talked. You and Draco literally stumbled in around two A.M. and were chatting about me at the table while drinking coffee, you forgot that I was staying in the living room now, then Draco left very suddenly ignoring me the whole time, then you came and laid next to me and we talked for a few hours before we both fell asleep."

"Oh. Alright then." Blaise started to laugh. "I was so terrified that I had slept with you and was going to have to tell Draco."

Hermione laughed softly. "No, you are in the clear. I'm not the kind of girl to take advantage of a drunk man" she winked at him jokingly.

Blaise's face turned serious. "Why didn't Draco talk to you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

At six P.M. Blaise used the floo to check if Draco was at home; his knees hurting from kneeling on the floor.

"DRACO" he bellowed again. "Are you there buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your hair on" Draco said as he walked down the flight of stairs, drying his hair with a towel and wearing only boxers. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. I was just checking to see how you pulled up today?"

"Feel like I am dying but other than that spectacular" Draco drawled, looking mildly disinterested by the conversation.

"What's up?" Blaise said noticing his friend's behaviour.

"Nothing important. I'm just really inside of my own head at the moment." Draco sat on the couch opposite the fire.

"Need a friendly ear?" Draco shrugged.

"It was just something that Hermione said last night." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"At least one of us remembers what happened last night" he joked; Draco didn't laugh. "What did she say?" Blaise continued.

"Didn't find any girls worthy tonight did we boys?"

"And?" asked Blaise confused.

"She wasn't expecting it to just be you taking someone home Blaise" said Draco, his voice rising slightly of its own accord, a familiar twinge of deep hurt in his stomach. "I lost. She thinks I went out with you to find another woman to spend the night with."

Blaise frowned wondering if Draco was reading too much into it or if Hermione had actually thought that. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that" said Blaise, trying to convince Draco as well as himself.

"Oh yes she did" said Draco bitterly. "I was with her for five years remember. It's exactly what she meant."

One more week passed with no communication between Draco and Hermione. Draco had found himself starting to drink excessively every night and going out to the bar with Blaise on a very regular basis. Draco sat in his office fuming inside his own head as he signed a large stack of papers. He threw his quill down and stormed to his office door, barking at Polly that he was leaving on urgent business.

He stormed his way through the Atrium, up the elevator and into the corridor that housed Hermione's office.

"Is she in there alone?" he asked Elizabeth rudely before he even reached her desk.

"Yes, but she is very busy" Elizabeth replied, looking taken aback as Draco walked straight passed her and thrust open the office door. Hermione sat at her desk behind giant piles of files making notes on a document as he forced his way into her office, slamming the door in Elizabeth's face.

"What are you doing?" asked a very irritated looking Hermione.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WOMAN I COULD HAVE SLEPT WITH SINCE YOU BROKE UP WITH ME?" he bellowed pulling her chair roughly to the side so she was facing him directly.

"Probably hundreds knowing you" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I said no to every single one of them" Draco spat.

"Congratulations" Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You know why I said no?"

"I don't know. It probably boosts your ego crushing their dream of being with you."

Draco laughed humourlessly. "No. Because I am the complete fucking idiot who keeps hanging onto the idea that maybe I might actual get to be in a relationship with my wife again."

"Ex" Hermione stated coldly.

Draco yelled in frustration. "This is fucking ridiculous. What happened to "only ever wanting to be with me?""

"I guess I came to my senses." Hermione averted her eyes from his.

"Is that truly how you feel?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes" said Hermione, her voice was flat and emotionless.

Hermione turned her chair back to facing her desk, her face blank. Picking up her quill again she continued to write notes as Draco watched her, bewildered. Her office door burst open again as Harry and Ron hurried in.

"Elizabeth said that you might need some help in here" said Ron. Harry was livid as he saw a furious Draco standing near Hermione.

"No, I'm fine. Draco was just leaving." Hermione's voice was devoid of emotion as she looked from Harry to Ron and back to her papers.

"Like fuck I was" Draco said seething. Harry stormed in the direction of Draco; but Draco wasn't punishing himself this time, and had his wand out pressing it to Harry's throat, who had stopped dead. "Give me a reason Potter, I beg of you."

Blaise ran into the office unceremoniously, taking in the scene. Hermione sat frozen at her desk, Draco with his wand in Harry's throat and Ron holding his own wand at Draco.

"What is going on?" Blaise asked perplexed.

Harry opened his mouth to talk but Draco pressed his wand harder against his throat. "I am talking to Hermione."

"No you aren't Malfoy, you are leaving right now and not coming back" said Ron heatedly.

"EVERYONE LOWER YOUR WANDS, NOW" Blaise yelled at the collective. To his surprise they obeyed. "Hermione" he continued softly, "I need you to come here please."

Draco watched Hermione stand and walk in the opposite direction to him around the desk. She crossed the room quickly and stood next to Blaise who took her protectively under his arm.

"Potter and Weasley I need you to take Hermione up to my office while I escort Draco back to Malfoy Manor. And yes Potter I realise that you are my superior" he added watching Harry's face drop into a frown.

Harry and Ron crossed the room quickly followed to everyone's surprise by Draco.

"Look I won't fight it okay, I will leave with you Blaise but there is something I have to say to Hermione first."

Blaise gestured lightly towards him, giving his friend one last allowance. Draco pushed his way through the group of men quickly to Hermione before they knew what was happening; cupping her face in his hands he kissed her deeply and desperately, trying to show all of the love that he still felt for her in one kiss. He felt himself being dragged away from her.

"Hermione if you can tell me that you honestly felt nothing," he said struggling against two pairs of hands, "I will leave you alone forever. You will never hear from or see me again..." All went black as he was hit in the back with a curse.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dressed to impress

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He winced as he tried to sit up, his muscles aching horribly. He was surprised to take in the view of his own bedroom. How had he got there?

"Ah good, you're finally awake" said Blaise. Draco's head snapped toward him. Blaise's face was unreadable. "You sure know how to make a spectacle of yourself don't you?"

Blaise threw Draco a copy of the evening post. A photo of himself being dragged unconscious through the Atrium by Blaise and Weasley adorned the front page. _'Malfoy heir causes more issues at Ministry.'_ Draco cursed loudly.

"You have been banned from Hermione's floor until further notice, Minister's orders." Blaise sighed leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his knees. "So are you going to explain what happened?"

"NEARLY TWO WEEKS OF NO CONTACT" Draco bellow at a surprised Blaise. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS."

"Draco, you need to remember that you did something horrible to her. She isn't just going to forget it ever happened and jump straight back into married life. You need to give her time."

"I know, but why did she sleep with me then?" Draco felt pathetic. "Maybe this is me finally getting my punishment. She makes it seem like we are going to get back together and then BAM, pulls the rug out from under me."

"We both know that Hermione isn't like that."

"She is intelligent enough to be if she really wanted to. I'm done. I'll get the divorce papers tomorrow."

Draco sat raging in his bed. He wanted to throw things, destroy everything she owned, set her precious books on fire, get rid of every single memory he had of her. She had played him like a fool and he let her do it without any resistance.

"Are you sure about that Draco?" asked Blaise cautiously. "Once it's done... it's done. There is no going back."

Draco laughed bitterly. "That is the point. I'm fucking _done_. These mind games that she is playing on me is over."

"I really think you should take a week or two to think about this mate."

Blaise was watching his friend spiral further into his own personal darkness, not sure of how to pull him back out of it. He knew that the second Draco produced divorce papers that their whole relationship was over, beyond repair. He didn't want that for them.

"No need. She made herself perfectly clear today. I'm going for a shower."

"Okay. Just get me if you need me okay."

"Come back at seven. We are going out" Draco ordered, slamming the bathroom door angrily.

Hermione watched Blaise exit the fireplace, a deep look of concern on his face. "Hey Hermione" he said quietly, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked watching him carefully.

"Mhhh" he replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go have a shower. I'll be out again tonight."

He stood up not looking at her once and closed himself away in the bathroom. Hermione was worried. What had happened with Draco to make Blaise act like this? Hermione sat starring at the floor thinking about today's interaction with Draco. She hadn't intended on pushing him so far away.

What had she done? She found herself touching her lips with her fingertips. He had kissed her so desperately. She had wanted to melt into the kiss instantly, but forced herself to stay strong and not kiss him back; then all too soon it was over as he was ripped away from her. She had distanced herself from him to try and keep her head clear while figuring out how to proceed with their relationship next. She wanted to trust him but didn't know how. This had now seemed like the wrong idea.

"Hermione." Her head snapped upwards to find Blaise crouching in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you crying?" Blaise placed a comforting hand gently on her shoulder.

"Why am I what?" Hermione said perplexed, raising a hand to her cheek to find it wet. "I don't know."

Blaise pulled Hermione into a hug. "You really need to talk to Draco okay. I'm not saying that you should forget about what happened but you need to really sort this out. You guys are all over the place and it is only hurting you both." Hermione nodded. He pulled her back so that he could see her face, still holding onto her shoulders. "Look, I have to go, will you be okay?"

"Yeah" she said shortly. Hermione took in the appearance of Blaise. He was dressed very smartly in a black long sleeve button up dress shirt, black pinstriped vest, black slacks, tie and polished shoes. Hermione knew that he wouldn't be coming home alone. "You look really handsome Blaise."

"Thanks" he said smiling broadly. "I don't get a lot about muggles but I do like their formal dress" he chuckled.

Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire, readying himself for the night ahead with a fire whiskey. He straightened his emerald green tie under his vest before fixing the cuffs of his black dress shirt. Hermione had always mentioned how good he looked in all black muggle formal wear, so tonight that is what he was going to wear to impress a woman that wasn't her. The only exception being his tie. He hated himself already but if she didn't want him then he would find someone who did, if only for the night.

The fire blasted green as Blaise entered the room. He pushed himself roughly off the couch and walked towards his best friend. "Looking good" he said trying to sound cheerful.

"You too" replied Blaise. "I'm glad you wore a green tie, otherwise people would think that we were dressing to match."

Draco laughed. "That would probably only help the situation."

Blaise raised his eyebrow curiously. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get this night started."

Blaise watched his friend cautiously out of the corner of his eye as he drank an obscene amount of alcohol, while flirting with any woman suitable. It appeared that he was trying to drown himself into oblivion before making a decision he was going to regret deeply.

"Is everything okay?" asked the woman in front of him, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Of course." Blaise smiled down at her.

"Did you want to get out of here?" she asked running her finger down to his belt buckle.

Blaise bent down kissing her on the neck behind the ear, making her blush. "I have to keep an eye on my mate" he gestured toward Draco. "But maybe later" he winked.

"Okay" she said blushing again before turning to leave.

Blaise turned back toward Draco to find him locked at the lips with an unknown scantily dressed witch. Blaise groaned. 'So it begins' he thought to himself. "Hey Draco, I think it's time to call it a night" he said trying to sound casual.

Draco gestured bye to him, not turning from the woman at his lips. Blaise exhaled loudly, making Draco finally turn his attention to him. "What?" he asked rudely.

"I meant both of us" Blaise said gesturing between the two of them.

"I'm not even close to done." Draco was running his hand over the woman's side who was looking annoyed at the interruption. She started kissing his neck to get his attention back onto her.

"I really think you should be" said Blaise carefully, waiting for an angry outburst from Draco.

"And _why_ should I be?" said Draco narrowing his eyes.

"We both know that you are going to regret this the second you do it."

"I'm a free agent. I can do whatever I want." Draco's voice was rising in anger, making a few people turn in his direction.

"So you're really going to divorce Hermione then?" asked Blaise, hoping to shock him back into reality. Draco's face faltered, a flicker of hurt and sadness disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"She the one who pointed out that she is my _ex_ wife. That's all I need to know." He turned back to the woman at his neck, kissing her roughly.

"I can't watch this. I'm leaving. Don't come crawling to me tomorrow when you hate yourself."

Draco pretended not to hear him. Blaise quickly found the woman he had been talking to previously, curling a hand around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked happily, looking at him like all of her life dreams had come true.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." He took one look back at Draco who was kissing a different witch now.

Hermione dragged herself through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. Even more people were starring at her than normal. She kept her head down and walked on, pretending not to notice them. She greeted Elizabeth as she came into view of her desk.

"Any messages?" Hermione asked stopping briefly.

"Yes, here you go, and you have a meeting with the Minister in twenty minutes."

"With the Minister?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Percy told me that he wants to talk to you about yesterday."

Hermione groaned, closing her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted to think about. "Thank you Elizabeth" she said making to leave.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked before she could get away.

"No, not really" Hermione laughed sadly. "To be honest I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Is there anything I can do? Divorce is hard for anyone, let alone someone in the lime light like you" Elizabeth said with a face full of sorrow and concern.

"Divorce?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Elizabeth pulled the paper from that morning out of a draw and passed it to her. The front page was a picture of Draco locked at the lips with an unknown witch. Hermione's stomach hitched before feeling like it would fall out completely. She forced her eyes away from the image to read the article.

' _Malfoy files for Divorce: Seen in the arms of mystery woman.'_

 _Draco Malfoy was seen yesterday leaving the Births, Death, Marriage and Divorce office reports say. It was confirmed by office workers that he had filled the initial paperwork for a legal divorce. While still only in the early stages, we have to wonder how Hermione Malfoy is taking this latest blow."_

Hermione stopped reading. She felt numb but now understood why she was being stared at more than normal. The paperwork for herself would surely arrive today. He had sealed the deal of divorcing her by finding her replacement the very same day. At the very least physically. Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. She felt Elizabeth steering her into the office and behind her desk.

"You didn't know did you?" she asked quietly.

"No" Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"It's fine. It's done. It's for the best." Hermione's voice had become emotionless as she made to start work.

"Lying to yourself won't make it any better" she stated, pulling Hermione's hands from the parchment stack in front of her. "Maybe you should take the day of. We can cancel your meeting with the Minister" said Elizabeth kindly.

"I would rather be at work."

Ten minutes later Hermione was in the Ministers office watching him walk around his desk and taking a seat.

"How are you going Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione laughed. "We both know the answer to that question Minister."

He nodded, a concerned expression crossing his face. "Now, Mr. Malfoy has been banned from your floor, if he tries to enter it he will be stunned immediately and the Aurors will be notified. So on the upside you will have privacy."

"Thank you Minister, but divorce has a way of making people stay away from each other" she replied bitterly.

"Nevertheless" Kingsley persevered. "There will be a minimum two month ban in place, to be extended upon your request."

"Thank you. Is that all Minister?" Hermione asked, already standing up from her seat. He nodded and she left immediately.

The elevator door opened to reveal Blaise. Hermione had left before he had crawled his way out of his room. Hermione found herself being pulled into a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into her hair.

"Did you know Blaise?" He had to strain to hear her voice.

"He mentioned it being a possibility yesterday, but I told him to wait and let himself think it over properly. I guess he went there straight after I left."

"I guess it wasn't that hard of a decision to make" said Hermione pulling away from him. The elevator door opened to her floor. "I will see you at home."

Blaise reached for Hermione's hand, stepping into the way of the elevator door. "Hermione, everything is going to be okay." Hermione reached up kissing Blaise on the cheek before turning to leave. He really was a true friend.

"Hello Polly" Blaise said leaning over her desk, his face close to hers. "Is my idiot best friend still in?"

Polly laughed shyly. "Yes, he is. You can head on in."

"Thanks" he said winking at her before straightening up, smirking as she blushed profusely. Blaise knocked on the door quickly before entering.

"Hello Blaise" said Draco quietly, scratching notes onto a piece of parchment.

Blaise shut the door before speaking. "You're an idiot" he said angrily, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet at him.

"It's nice to see you too" Draco said sarcastically, picking up the paper. His face turned into a scowl as he read the article. He cursed loudly putting it back down on the desk. "Shouldn't that kind of information be confidential?"

Draco was purposefully ignoring the main issue; knowing full well that he would be lucky to not receive another punch in the face. He watched as Blaise's face turned angry at his ignorance.

"Look, I know what you are going to say. But I don't see the point..."

"You don't see the point?" Blaise interrupted. "Are you fucking kidding me. This is Hermione..."

"She made a point of calling herself my _ex_ wife right to my face and not kissing me back" Draco interrupted angrily, standing up behind the desk. "If she wants to be my ex-wife so badly that is what she will get. I'm not twisting myself inside out for someone who doesn't even give a shit about me anymore."

"Do you really believe that?" Blaise asked sitting on one of the couches watching Draco carefully. Draco remained silent. Blaise was getting nowhere. "So was that woman at least worth it?"

Draco laughed humourlessly. "No. That's why I left."

Blaise raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I have signed my name; all she has to do is sign hers. But of course I am banned from her workplace so I will have to owl them to her later."

Draco pulled out the piece of parchment from a draw showing it to Blaise. His stomach had been in knots since going to the Births, Death, Marriage and Divorce office. He didn't want this at all, but she did. Who was he to stand in her way.

"This just feels like it got way too out of hand to me" said Blaise quietly.

"All she had to do was kiss me back Blaise" Draco cleared his throat as his voice cracked.


	13. Chapter 13 - Impact

Hermione opened her office window for the owl to fly through, untied the parchment from its leg and gave it a pat. She unrolled the parchment to find a divorce parchment, already signed at the bottom by Draco. Her heart was on fire. They were really going to do this. Hermione took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and walking to the office door. It was six o'clock so she had been there much longer than necessary, Elizabeth having left over an hour beforehand.

She quickly grabbed an empty box from beside Elizabeth's desk as she passed and made for the fireplaces in the Atrium. She would collect the last of her things from Malfoy Manor and leave the divorce parchment in its place. Hermione walked out of the Library fireplace at the Manor. She performed an extension charm on the box and began to pack her books.

She moved through the house quietly, picking up things here and there adding them to the box. She only had one room left; his bedroom. She took a chance and opened the door silently finding the room empty. She sighed with relief. Moving fast she packed her remaining clothes into the box. All that was left was for her to sign the parchment and leave.

Hermione carried the box over to the desk and put it down carefully. She unrolled the parchment and took the quill beside her loading it with ink. The fireplace erupted into green flames as Draco strolled into the bedroom his face flickering with shock as he saw Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he asked icily, his face back to a blank stare.

Hermione slammed the quill onto the table and stormed across the room. She slapped Draco across the face with all of her might, leaving a bright red mark. He didn't speak or react, just turned his face back towards her, starring into her eyes coldly.

"How _dare_ you not warn me that this was coming" she said dangerously. "I had to find out from the _Prophet_ about my _own_ divorce. Most of the country knew before I did." To her annoyance he remained silent. "This was cold, even by your standards... I am collecting the last of my belongings" she added turning away from him, finally answering his question. "I will be separating our bank account on Saturday; and don't worry; it will only be the portion that I added. I wouldn't want you to know what it is like to be poor" she finished sarcastically.

She walked back to the desk, picking up the box and then the quill. She wanted a quick getaway now that he was in the room with her. She made to sign her name on the parchment but found a hand on her wrist. She looked up to find Draco right beside her; his eyes no longer cold but pleading. Her stomach hitched.

"What?" she said rudely. "This is what you want." She pulled her hand away from him roughly making to sign the parchment again. 'His eyes weren't pleading with you. You were seeing what you want to see' she thought to herself.

"No it isn't" he said quietly.

Hermione froze, quill over parchment. What had he said? Surely she had heard wrong. Draco pulled the quill roughly from her hand, breaking it in the process, and throwing the pieces carelessly across the room. He grabbed the box of belongings from under her arm and put them on the desk chair. Draco grabbed her uppers arms roughly.

"Can't you see that I'm just giving you what you want" he yelled.

"You think I wanted you to sleep with that woman?" asked Hermione turning her head from his gaze.

"I didn't" he whispered. "We kissed for a few minutes and that was it. After that I felt like I was dying from betraying you again and I left. I came back here and drank myself into unconsciousness."

Hermione looked back into Draco's eyes, searching them for any hint of a lie. "Then why did you get the divorce papers, and why did you sign them first?"

Draco hung his head and remained silent for a few minutes, letting go of her arms. "I... I was sick of hurting. I thought that yes, I would be alone and completely broken but at least then I wouldn't be living with pointless hope that we would get back together... You didn't kiss me back... You told me that you didn't care for me, so, we were officially over at that moment." Draco's voice was full of sadness as he starred at his shoes.

"I don't want it to be over." Draco's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I... I don't. I-I..."

Draco kissed Hermione, holding her face in his hands; his body lighting up as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her. If he had stayed with Blaise for five more minutes she would have been gone, and lost forever. He picked her legs up, wrapping them around his hips. He walked them to the bed, still connected at the lips.

He dropped her on the bed before climbing on top of her, pushing his body hard against her. Hermione shifted her legs to let him lay in between. He grabbed her wrists and held them in his hand above her head, running his free hand over her body. Hermione grabbed onto his bottom lip and bit playful. He let go of her hands and ripped at her clothes, leaving them in random piles on the floor.

Draco watched as Hermione grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and pulled, breaking the buttons and making his chest visible. He shrugged off the shirt as she ran her hands down his stomach. He was at her mouth again desperately kissing her with everything that he had.

Hermione pushing him onto his knees and unbuckled his belt. She had moved immediately to the zip of his pants and helped him take them off. Draco looked her up and down, taking in every detail as he knelt in his underwear. This was the last thing he had expected when he had headed for home.

Hermione woke to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes slowly to find Draco standing over her wearing only a pair of slacks, waving a coffee mug back and forth in front of her face. She sat up in the bed slowly, pulling the covers higher up her chest as she went, and took the mug from him gratefully. She smiled slightly as she looked into the contents that were warming her fingers.

Draco sat down on the bed next to her and took a sip of his black coffee. They sat in silence and Hermione was amused that Draco was watching her from the corner of his eye. Smirking she turned to face him raising her eyebrows.

"Yes?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat looking nervous. "Um... I was just wondering..."

She watched quietly as Draco ran a hand threw his hair subconsciously; a trait that she had often thought that he had unknowingly picked up from Harry is their later years. He took a large gulp of coffee.

"I was wondering, what happens now?"

"Oh..."

Silence fell between them again. They both took sips of their coffee for something to distract themselves with. Draco cleared his throat again.

"I just mean to say... Merlin, what is wrong with me today." Hermione chuckled.

"I got what you mean Draco" Hermione said placing a gentle hand on his forearm. "I don't want us to get divorced, and I freely admit to still being in love with you, but you really hurt me. I know that I have jumped into the physical side of us far faster than is wise, and I can't deny that I liked you protecting me from drunkards but I am not going to just jump back into married life and act like nothing happened."

Draco faced his lap, his empty coffee mug left discarded. Hermione watched him fiddle with his Malfoy signet ring obviously not knowing what to say. "I understand" he finally said solemnly.

"Draco I do want to be with you, at the moment I just don't know how. I know that you want to do everything possible to prove to me that it will never happen again; and that you are worth the risk and can be trusted. I really do. You just have to give me time. You betrayed my trust and I think that I was trying to just get over it for the sake of being back with you again. As I'm sure you noticed it didn't work. I need to heal and we need to fix what was broken before I move back here and we move on. Not forget; but grow and get past it. "

"I understand" Draco said again. Hermione leant forward and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm not leaving you Draco." He nodded silently, still not meeting her eye. "I tried; and even though you did this I just can't bear to not have you in my life. No matter how much I know that that is the logical step to take. However..." Hermione let her voice lose its gentility and take on a dark tone as their eyes met. "I swear to Merlin, if you ever do it again, you will be begging for death just to escape the hell that I will put you through."

Hermione slid out from under the covers and dressed silently. Draco watched her quietly from the bed, a mixture of emotions running through his heart and his mind racing at a million miles an hour. He knew that he had rushed them into this. He had acted like it could all just be swept under the rug and never be spoken of again; but he was wrong. He had been so very wrong. He had nearly lost her completely. Five minutes had been all of the difference between them being on the correct path to mending their relationship and losing her forever.

He had been stupid, childish and selfish and it nearly cost him everything. Yes she was independent enough to announce that she wouldn't be touching his wealth and therefore the manor or anything else in his name as well, but wealth meant nothing compared to her. Obviously being a Malfoy he only had a vague idea of what it meant to be poor but he would have taken that leap for her if she had said so.

He watched her walk toward him now fully clothed, taking in the warning she had given him. Draco was no fool; she would pick apart his life piece by piece until he was in his own version of hell if he ever pushed her. He had no doubts about that at all. She kneeled onto the edge of the bed and kissed his lips. Draco closed his eyes taking in the feel of her before she broke contact. All too soon she stood back up and walked to the fireplace, picking up a box of her books as she went.

"I will talk to you soon" she said, smiling sweetly at him before disappearing in a rush of green flames.

Draco flopped himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes again. He had been so very close to losing her.

"What's in the box?" Blaise asked watching Hermione curiously over the top of his book as she exited the fire.

"Just some of my books from the Manor" she said smiling down at them fondly as she placed them on the coffee table. Blaise shifted on the couch uneasily. "Don't worry Blaise, I didn't sign the papers."

Blaise sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin for that. What happened? I thought that you must have escaped to Potter's for the night."

"Sorry, I didn't even think. I got the papers at work and headed straight for the Manor to collect my belongings and leave the parchment. Draco had impeccable timing and stopped me from signing. It kind of all came to a head and we both admitted to not wanting the divorce. We are taking it slow so I can heal and we can get on the correct track again. Do it properly this time."

Blaise pulled Hermione onto the couch and into a one armed hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. All this fighting was driving me crazy and was only taking you two to a place that wasn't ending well."

"Thank you for all of your support; and mediation" said Hermione. To Blaise's surprise she pulled his face down and kissed his cheek lovingly. "You really are an amazing person."

Blaise laughed, trying extremely hard to hide the blush that he felt coming on. "I am pretty amazing huh."

Hermione chuckled and slapped him playfully on the chest; leaning into the crook of his shoulder she looked up at him as his arm tightened around her automatically. He kissed her hair affectionately and smiled.

"You know that I'm always here for you right?"

"Yes I do" she replied, yawning sleepily.

Hermione woke up hours later judging by the position of the sun; Blaise sleeping quietly beside her, his arm still around her. She straightened just enough to not wake him. She watched him sleep realising how much of a worse position she would have been in the last few months without his friendship. If someone had told her back at Hogwarts that she would be married to Draco Malfoy with Blaise Zabini as one of her closest friend she would have personally escorted them to the Mental Health Unit in St. Mungo's. She laughed softly to herself as she looked away.

"What's funny?" Blaise said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"I was just thinking how I would never have pictured this" she said; gesturing between the two of them as his eyes flickered open.

Blaise smirked. "Neither would have I." He dropped his arm back to his side and pushed himself off of the couch. He stretched dramatically before turning back to face Hermione. "Lunch?" he asked.

"Definitely, I could eat a hippogriff."


	14. Chapter 14 - Inferior

Blaise sat laughing in the afternoon sun with Hermione at a table outside of a cafe in Diagon Alley; their empty plates left forgotten. A shadow fell across the table as a passerby stopped beside them.

"Hello Blaise" the woman said.

Blaise's face dropped as he looked up at the woman. "What do you want?" Blaise replied rudely, his face taking on a cold expression. He watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye as she turned to see who he had been so coarse to. Her face in turned dropped.

"Come now Blaise" the woman replied sweetly, placing a hand on his forearm. "We used to be the best of friends you and I."

"A long time ago" replied Blaise with a sneer, pulling his arm away from her. The woman was actively ignoring Hermione's existence.

"Blaise" she said all of the sweetness gone from her voice. "Where is Draco?"

"No where you need to concern yourself with. Don't you think you have caused enough damage?" Blaise's voice was now venom at her mention of Draco. Some part of him had realised how in the middle he truly was in the situation between Hermione and Draco, mostly unnecessarily, but they were his two closest friends and he didn't want to see them fall apart.

"I didn't do anything he didn't want me to."

The woman took this chance to look straight into Hermione's eyes, a smug expression on her face. Hermione stood up fiercely, her chair flying into the barricade behind her and grabbed the collar of her jacket. Blaise jumped to his feet to separate the woman as Hermione pulled back her arm to swing at the woman.

"He went from being with me to someone as uncouth as you" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I am going to have to have a chat with Draco about his current taste in women."

"I am not just his current taste in women. I am his wife you succubus" yelled Hermione. Blaise pulled her further away.

"For now. He will always have a weakness for me. I think I proved that at the charity ball" she answered, the smug look returning to her face. She turned and left triumphantly as Hermione struggled against Blaise's hold.

"Hermione you need to calm down. You are causing a scene."

Blaise held onto Hermione as she went still. He turned her in his hands and hugged her tightly as she began to silently weep.

"THAT WOMAN" Blaise bellowed storming into Draco's study. Draco jumped in shock as the door slammed into the wall.

"What woman?" he asked cautiously, placing down his quill.

"Emilia. She just approached me in Diagon Alley trying to get in contact with you." Draco grimaced. "While I was with Hermione."

Draco cursed loudly. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Blaise dropped moodily onto the couch, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Is Hermione okay?"

"No. I had to restrain her. She would have knocked her out if I wasn't holding her back. The bitch was baiting her."

"What did she say?" Draco asked his level of annoyance clearly rising.

"Oh just the usual; she didn't do anything you didn't want her to do; you will always have a weakness for her and how she proved it." Blaise's voice had turned cold once more.

Draco cursed again. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's at home. I would give her some space for a bit. She was pretty worked up. I don't think that I have ever seen her that angry. That harpy sure knows how to press buttons."

Blaise watched as Draco sat in silence thinking to himself. "Why does she want to see me?" he asked finally.

"I never asked. I told her that you weren't her concern. Probably wants to stick her talons in you again."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah well she can keep that idea as a day dream. I will never see her again if I can help it."

"I know mate. Just be careful. I think she is trying to avoid going to your office or coming here but I wouldn't put it past her."

Draco lay in his four poster bed starring up at the ceiling. Why after seven years did she have to come back in the picture? Draco had thought that she was still in France but now it looked like she had come back to stay. He had finally got his life in order after the war and with one look from her he had destroyed it. But he would never be that weak again. She was no Hermione. Not even close to her on any level.

Draco sat up on his elbows as a ghostly otter flew through the wall to hover over his bed. It swam gracefully in circles as Hermione's voice spoke, "Draco, I know that Blaise told you about today. I'm just letting you know that I'm okay now. He said that you were worried."

Draco couldn't help but smile at her voice as he watched the otter dissipate. Standing from the bed he crossed the room pulling on long pyjama pants. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

Hermione rolled over as the fire burst into green flames. She watched as a shirtless Draco strolled toward her smiling sheepishly at his own boldness.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" Hermione replied, returning his smile.

"Can I..." Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can I lie next to you for a while?"

Hermione nodded pulling the covers up so that he could slip underneath. A twinge of nerves shot through her stomach as Draco moved closer to her. He slid his arm under her neck so that she was using him as a pillow. Hermione closed her eyes as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry that she did that to you Hermione" Draco whispered.

"I'm sorry that Blaise held me back." Draco chuckled heartily.

"I'm not going to let her get in between us again."

Blaise walked sleepily down the hallway running a hand threw his hair. He set the kettle on the stove and walked back into the living room to wake Hermione. He stopped dead as he noticed his best friend asleep in the bed spooning his housemate. 'Well that is an interesting development' he thought observing the pair. Hermione had gone to bed alone so he had thought. He returned to the kitchen as the kettle began to boil.

"Morning Blaise" said Draco from behind him, his voice slightly croaky from lack of use.

"Morning" Blaise said turning around to find a half naked Draco leaning against the door frame. He raised his eyebrows as he handed over a cup of coffee. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Hermione sent me a patronus last night letting me know that she was okay. I just wanted to sleep next to her. I tried my chances and she let me."

"Mhmm" replied a smirking Blaise. He picked up the third cup of coffee and exited the kitchen. Hermione was still sleeping soundly as they boys sat down at the table and drank their coffee in silence. An owl flew to the window and began rapping its beak on the glass alerting Blaise to its presence. Blaise untied the Daily Prophet from its leg and closed the window again as the bird flew away without hesitation.

Blaise cursed loudly as he took in the front page. "What?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione stirred behind them as Blaise turned the paper around for Draco to read the headline. Draco cursed loudly as well.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hermione asked sleepily, sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Our local field photographer Steven Mildreth spotted national war heroin Hermione Granger yesterday in Diagon Alley being forcibly restrained by close friend and housemate Blaise Zabini; see photo below" Blaise read out loud. Hermione sighed loudly as he continued reading. "Reasons for the apparent argument with one Emilia Speerling are unclear but we can only assume that they were in correlation with recent events causing her separation with one Draco Malfoy."

Blaise chucked the paper onto the table with an annoyed expression. Hermione crossed the room and skulled her coffee. Draco had been extremely quiet since seeing the article.

"I think I just need to become a shut in. Even when I think that there are no reporters around they seem to be hiding around some corner just waiting to pounce. Surely there is someone else that they can write about."

"They called you Granger" said Draco quietly.

"Well they do think that we went through with it" replied Hermione rubbing his arm comfortingly.

Draco sat at the desk in his office lazily signing forms from a giant pile in front of him. He hadn't seen Hermione in four days but he was determined to give her the space that he knew that she needed. She would come to him when she was ready. A knock interrupted his thoughts of Hermione and Polly entered shortly after looking aggrieved.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" he asked bluntly. Polly averted her eyes.

"Emilia Speerling, sir."

"I don't want to see her" Draco answered coldly.

"She was quite insistent."

"I don't care..." Draco begun, falling silent as his office door was pushed opened, his ex-fiancé entering the room. She had clearly dressed to impress, and seduce. "Get out" he snapped.

"But Draco, I have come all this way just to see you again."

"That is of no consequence to me." His voice had dropped to the iciest tone he could muster.

"I only want five minutes of your time." Emilia was moving slowly towards the desk.

"Polly leaves us." Draco hadn't taken his eyes away from his receptionist. She nodded curtly and left the room hurriedly, closing the door behind her. Finally he turned to face the woman in front of him. "Speak; and make it quick so I never have to see you again."

Her hand moved to her heart, a sombre expression taking hold of her face. "You wound me Draco... I have missed you." Draco sneered. "I want you back. I was foolish to leave you."

"You were foolish to leave my inheritance don't you mean... That is why you are back isn't it?" his voice rising quickly as he stood to lean over the desk.

"No. I am here to finish what I started."

"You mean marry me?"

"Yes."

"You are out of luck. I am already married to my perfect woman" Emilia wrinkled her nose.

"That ill-mannered mudblood? Come Draco, have you fallen so far?"

"Get out" Draco growled fiercely making her step backwards quickly.

"B..."

"I don't care what you have to say" Draco snarled walking around the desk and stalking towards her. "You come to my office after all the damage you cause, insult my wife beyond belief and you expect me to what, leave her for a piece of trash like you?" Draco was now inches from her face.

"But Draco, you divorced her" Emilia faulted as she stepped backwards. "Why do you even care if I insult the mud..." Draco's hand had sprung to her mouth, holding it shut tightly. He starred into wide horror filled eyes before whispering darkly.

"I tore the parchment to shreds. She is and will always be my wife. You aren't worth as much as one of her finger nails. Get the fuck out of my office and don't ever come near me or her again."

Draco shoved her back roughly and she quickly gathered herself and left the office. Draco stood in the centre of the room, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't like touching woman like that but he knew Emilia well. If he wasn't rough with her and scared her she would just keep coming back and he couldn't have that.


	15. Chapter 15 - House warming

**AN:/ I wasn't going to say anything as I think I have a right to write my story as I wish, but having been told that I am insult to woman twice now I have decided that I will. First of all though, if you have an issue with my story from the second chapter I am confused as to how you even made it to the 14th in the first place.**

 **Anyway to the topic at hand. I understand that cheating is a very touchy subject but not everyone leaves straight away if at all. I am writing this as a daughter who has personally witnesses the woman stay for ten years before leaving. So please if you have an issue with this stop stating that I am an insult because you in turn are insulting my mum.**

 **This is a story, period. It has also been placed in the tragedy and romance sections so that should have warned how this story was going to go. I had also only intended it to be a one-shot. Thank you to everyone who has commented.**

Hermione straightened herself running her hands over her sore back muscles while observing the packed boxes. How had she collected so much since moving to Blaise's house? The fire burst into life behind her. She turned to find a frowning Blaise.

"Are you sure; you are perfectly welcome to stay?" he asked sadly. Hermione patted his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm afraid so. I couldn't pass it up. It is absolutely perfect for me. Besides, it is only a few blocks away so we can still see each other daily if you like."

Hermione giggled as Blaise pulled her roughly into a hug, holding onto her tightly and kissed her head. Hermione squeezed his middle tightly before looking up into his sombre face.

"You are acting like I will never see you again" she laughed. "You Slytherin's sure are an affectionate bunch when you want to be."

"I have just really enjoyed having you here. You are great for conversation and entertainment. Not too hard on the eyes either" Blaise joked, winking at her as he let her go finally.

"Blaise" Hermione replied in mock shock. "You will be at my house warming party tomorrow night won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Blaise watched Draco straighten the cuffs on his dress shirt for the tenth time from across his dining table. Despite the fact that he was back on speaking terms with Hermione he still seemed quite nervous with every meeting. Blaise smiled to himself as he stood silently from the table.

"Come on, time to go, if you keep doing that you will make the stitching fall apart" Blaise joked.

Draco narrowed his eyes but silently followed him to the door. Hermione hadn't lied when she had said that her new house was only a few blocks from Blaise's apartment so they walked on foot. As the house came into view he couldn't help but think just how correct Hermione had been when she said that the house was perfect for her. The house almost screamed Hermione Malfoy. It was however quite out of place in the middle of the city. The cottage looked like it should be on the outskirts of a small country town. Blaise knocked and smirked at Draco fidgeting beside him.

"Stop it. Remember that you're a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't fidget."

"This one does" Draco replied, his nose rising into the air slightly. "I haven't seen her in nearly two weeks."

The door opened before Blaise could reply, an excited and possibly already tipsy Ginny answered the door pulling both the men into the cottage merrily. The men looked at each other sideways unsure of what to do.

"Come in, come in, come in" Ginny all but yelled. "You are the last to arrive apparently. Hermione is already entertaining in the sunroom.

The house was quaint Blaise observed as he walked down the hallway. It wasn't flashy or overly modern, just comfortable and slightly larger than one person could need; a true house of Hermione. He smiled to himself as he noticed that the master bedroom was functioning as a library instead of its intended purpose. The sound of music grew steadily the further they made their way to the back of the house.

"BLAISE... DRACO" a clearly drunk George Weasley shouted. "About time, about time" he continued clapping them both on the back happily.

Draco frowned as he noticed the library to his left. There was a battle ahead of him if he was going to coax Hermione away from this house. It couldn't be any more perfect for her if it had tried; cosy, warm, inviting, relaxing, not flashy or modern; everything that he would have picked in a house for her. He cringed as George Weasley smacked him on the back happily before leading himself and Blaise into the centre of the crowd. Weasley's would be the death of him.

"Hey there big boy" a voice whispered in his ear from behind. He shivered slightly as his body automatically leaned into that oh-so-familiar voice. He turned around smiling broadly to find Hermione standing in front of him. She positively glowed in the dull light from the lanterns. Her royal purple knee length cocktail dress hugged her figure beautifully.

Draco had to restrain himself as he leant in to kiss her cheek, only allowing himself to place a hand gently on her waist. He smiled inwardly to himself as he thought about her when she was younger. She would have never dressed herself in anything even remotely as "flashy" as this. He had helped give her the confidence to wear what she truly wanted to.

"The house is beautiful. It suits you perfectly" Draco said in a monotone voice, not wanting to give away his sadness that she had bought a house and not moved in with him.

"I know right. It is almost too good to be true" she replied happily, kissing his cheek in return.

"Mhmm" Draco said not knowing what else to say. He feared that if he said anything else that he would come across as a childish arsehole.

"Blaise" Hermione said cheerfully, lightly pushing past Draco to hug Blaise in greeting.

Draco averted his eyes to see who else was at the house warming. He frowned as he saw Potter and Weasel in a corner glaring at him. To his surprise Looney Lovegood and one of the Patil twins, he couldn't tell which, were walking straight to him.

"Hello Draco" the Patil twin said merrily while Lovegood stood to the side looking off in the opposite directly, clearly bored by the situation. "It's great to see that you and Hermione are still on speaking terms. It means I get to see you in a not so formal setting."

"Hello Padma" he replied lazily. He deduced that it was her because he hadn't seen Parvati in quite some time. She barrelled on unperturbed by his lack of conversation to Draco's sever annoyance. After five minutes of idle chatter he excused himself to find Hermione. He found her talking animatedly to Seamus Finnigan by the food table. "I've got a present for you" he whispered into her ear, quietly enough so that only she could hear him, from behind just as she had done; leaning over her slightly and a hand on her waist.

He watched her excuse herself from Finnigan and turn to him with a broad smile. "A present, for me?"

"Is it not a custom for a gift to be given at a house warming?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes, in the muggle world it is" she answered, surprised that he had done his research.

Draco pulled a small blue box out of his pocket and passed it to her, their fingers grazing lightly. She opened the box excitedly to laugh hysterically. The group of people had stopped talking to watch their interaction. Draco ignored them as he watched her face light up, entirely pleased with his own efforts.

"I thought that it could be the first edition to join the new library."

Hermione replied still laughing as she held the book up to the on looking crowd. "It is Hogwarts: A History, the Pocket Edition. It's incredible, thank you Draco." The crowd joined in her laughter. She had three copies of the textbook because the binding had become so fragile on the first two from over reading. She hadn't had the heart to throw them out. Draco beamed as Hermione leant forward and kissed him on the lips before looking down at her new book fondly. "I'm just going to go put this away so I don't ruin it."

"Can I join you?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Draco was shocked that she was so eager to have him join her but he didn't show it. He followed her silently to the library.

Hermione led Draco through the house and into the library. She placed the book fondly onto the shelf with the other copies and turned to face him somewhat nervous. They hadn't been face to face in roughly two weeks and had only exchanged a few short letters. She watched as Draco stepped confidently towards her.

"You look very beautiful tonight Hermione" he said sweetly, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you" she replied, blushing and looking down at her shoes. She felt her head lift gently as Draco raised it so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Hermione's stomach hitched. He hadn't asked permission to kiss her since their first kiss all those years ago. She nodded and watched as he stepped inches from her. She had forgotten how amazing he smelt. He cupped her face with one hand, the other coming to rest on her waist. She watched him lower his head and their lips connect so gently that she thought that if she wasn't paying attention she may not have noticed that he was kissing her at all. She closed her eyes to take in the entire sensation.

Annoyingly he pulled away as Hermione was about to deepen the kiss. She pouted as he removed his hand from her waist and stepped back leaving a cold dead space between them.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked clearly amused at her expression.

"N-nothing" said Hermione meekly.

Draco openly laughed. "You still can't lie to save yourself."

"That's not normally a bad thing." Hermione crossed her arms and looked away from him. He stopped laughing and stepped towards her again.

"I don't want to make you feel that all I want is something physical from you." Hermione turned to look at him completely surprised. She hadn't expected him to speak so bluntly. "You mean the world to me Hermione. I don't want to lose you again. I don't think that I would survive it. I will do anything I can to keep you, and if that means not seeing you for weeks at a time and soft kisses in the library fully clothed, then I will jump on that sword willingly. I want you to want to be my wife. Not feel like it is expected of you. That goes far beyond anything physical."

His voice was so quiet and gentle. She had never heard this tone of voice or heard him speak so openly and unabashed. Hermione closed the gap between them and wrapped her hands around his waist, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she listened to his heart beat.

"We had better get back to the party" he whispered into her hair. He kissed her forehead and led her by the hand back through the house.

An hour later Draco found himself confronted by a drunk Potter and Weasel. He sighed dramatically as Weasel's face turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Why are you even here ferret?" Potter asked rudely, pointing a finger into Draco's chest.

"Because Hermione invited me" Draco answered bluntly. He watched as Potter scoffed. "You do realise that it is not weird for a wife to invite her husband right?"

"Pfft... You aren't her husband. You are a cheater who wears his clothes" Weasel replied. Draco grew impatient.

"Look, Hermione wants me here so I am here. I didn't force her to invite me she did it of her own volition. Why am I even talking to you two?"

"No you had to do something to her. You are a death eater so there has to be something. Imperio'd her or something. You two were about to get divorced finally and then she backed out. You definitely did something."

Draco lost his composer faster than he had in his entire life. Before he knew it he had Potter against the wall by his throat. "My name was cleared Potter" he spat at him only inches from the mans face. Potter was apparently too drunk to think of fighting back and Weasel watched on shocked. "With your help too I might add. I love that woman with everything I am. I would _never_ do that to her..."

Draco felt himself being dragged backwards by two pairs of hands and he let go of Potter's throat. He hadn't even noticed that the group of people had all stopped their conversations to watch the commotion.

"Come on mate, time to leave I think" came Blaise's voice from behind him. He stopped struggling and tried to find Hermione's face in the crowd. He found her checking over Potter's throat and was clearly giving him one of her famous telling offs. "Wait here."

Draco found himself at the front door to Hermione's cottage. He had blown it... again. 'You are far too quick to react these days Draco. What happened to all of that training your mother and father gave you?' Draco laughed humourlessly to himself as he turned back from the footpath. To his surprise Hermione was walking toward him.

"I'm sorry about what Harry said. He shouldn't have said that."

"No he shouldn't have. I'm sorry for causing a scene. I didn't mean to..."

He stopped talking as Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed his lips. His body lit on fire as it always did at her touch. To his joy she deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He caught the growl in his throat before it could escape his mouth. She knew what that did to him. He reluctantly pulled away.

"You should go back inside."

Hermione watched him carefully for a moment. "Have dinner with me on Saturday next week?"

"Of course; owl me the time and place." Hermione kissed his cheek and walked inside without another word. Seconds later Blaise exited the cottage, a smug smile on his face.


	16. Park Competition

Hermione lay in the park under a tree reading her new Hogwarts: A History edition while Ginny and Padma chatted excitedly beside her. "Oh here we go" Padma said enthusiastically sitting up a little straighter.

Hermione sat up to find Draco and Blaise strolling across the park dressed more casually than she had ever seen either of them; in public at least. She turned to watch Padma curiously as the men grew closer. She smiled to herself and turned back to greet them.

"Ladies" Blaise said with a curt nod and a smirk as he turned towards Padma.

"Good morning" they chorused.

"Hermione" Draco said not having taken his eyes off of her the entire way across the park. Hermione blushed profusely under his gaze.

"Hello Draco. You look ... casual. What's in the bag?" she asked gesturing to his shoulder.

Draco dropped the sports bag on the ground, unzipping it and producing a football. Hermione raised her eyebrows as he spun the ball in his hand.

"How on earth did you get a football?" asked an enthralled Hermione.

"I bought it" Draco answered bluntly.

"Obviously" she remarked curtly. "I meant how do you know what a football is to buy one? And since when do you go into muggle towns?"

"I have my ways" he replied cryptically with a smirk. "And a lot more often than you would think."

"Oh bloody hell" came Ron's voice as he and Harry walked from around the tree. "I thought it was just going to be us Gryffindor's."

"Hey" said Padma offended.

"Sorry, Ravenclaw's are welcome." Hermione sighed heavily as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Can you two just be civil to Draco and Blaise for one day please, like you promised? I was having such a nice time" Hermione interjected, standing guardedly in between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. "Can the macho male arrogance disappear for one day?"

"We have no issue with Blaise Hermione; and I can't guarantee anything" Ron answered.

"Nor me" said Harry speaking for the first time. Hermione glared at him annoyed at his decision to not uphold his promise to her.

Harry was knocked backwards as a football collided with the side of his head. "Come on Potter. You and Weasley versus me and Blaise."

"What?" Harry straightened himself, astounded as he picked up the football. "How do you know how to play football?"

"I did my research."

Draco bent down pulling out four orange cones from the sports bag and walked off to set them up as goals. Hermione sat back down happy for Draco's distraction. Ron followed Harry and Blaise into the open space confused of what was happening. Draco could hear him complaining loudly as he placed the last cone into position.

He felt completely uncomfortable in himself for wearing such clothing in public but it was the style for sporting activities in the muggle world. Draco turned back to the tree ignoring Potter as he stepped near him. He smirked as he noticed Hermione watching him over the top of her book.

"Do you know how to play Weaslebee?" Draco asked placing the football on the ground in the centre of the field.

"Of course I bloody well don't. It only has one ball and you don't even fly, what's the point?"

Draco laughed. He could completely sympathise with Weasley. Until a few months ago he didn't even know what football was and had the same reaction.

"Stay in the goal and stop the ball from getting through but don't step over the line that the cones make with the ball. I will take care of the rest" Harry said to him setting up their game plan.

Draco took one last look at Hermione before walking towards the ball. Blaise had already silently walked toward the goal area. Draco sighed to himself. Hopefully all the practice that he had done with Blaise was worth it and Potter wasn't as talented at football as he was Quidditch.

"Ready Potter?" Draco asked.

"First to 10 wins?"

"Done."

Draco put his foot on top of the ball and pulled it backwards in a fake before side stepping Potter and running off towards Weasley. It felt good to be competing in something physical again, even if it was only for fun. Oh Merlin, he was having fun with Potter and Weasley. Weasley's eyes widened as Draco got closer to him; he dodged a dive from Potter and kicked the ball hard. It found the gap between Weasley's legs giving his team a score of one. He turned around yelling triumphantly and meeting Blaise halfway down the field with a high five.

He turned towards the sound of clapping and smiled at Hermione. She had abandoned her book entirely now. Draco barely noticed the two girls next to her clapping politely.

Hermione watched Draco as he ran around the field. Ten minutes later the score stood at two to one in Draco and Blaise's favour. Ron was starting to get the hang of the game and was putting his keeping skills to good use. A short time later she found herself laughing shyly as Padma and Ginny whistled as Draco removed his shirt. He had smirked in response but didn't turn his attention from the match. Hermione watched Harry scowl in Ginny's direction, clearly annoyed at her display.

"He is very fit Draco, isn't he?" Padma said conversationally as her eyes roamed over his torso.

"I see why you stayed with him so long Hermione. It definitely couldn't be for his arrogant personality" Ginny said in jest.

"He isn't always arrogant" Hermione replied quietly as she watched him make a spectacular sliding tackle at Harry's legs.

"Then again, Blaise isn't at all hard on the eyes either" said Padma, her eyes finding him as he dove for the ball.

"What is going on with you two?" Ginny asked, sitting on her knees excitedly. Six to four.

"We aren't serious or anything, but we kissed at your house warming party; just after the fight."

"Really?" Hermione and Ginny said together.

"Yeah. We went out to dinner on Thursday" Padma answered shyly.

"So that's why he couldn't come to mine for dinner" Hermione said quirking her eyebrows at her friend with a smile. Eight to seven.

Hermione watched as Padma turned back to watch the game, smiling shyly as she watched Blaise catch the football and roll it along the ground to Draco. Hermione and Ginny both turned back to the field to watch the game that was very quickly becoming more aggressive in front of them. Five minutes later the match suddenly turned very serious. Nine to Eight. Draco sprinted up the field with Harry hot on his heels. Hermione watched Draco roll heavily into the ground as Harry kicked his ankle out from underneath him. 'Cheap shot Harry' she thought to herself, standing up and walking closer to the boys.

Draco got up roughly and dusted the grass off his chest and pants, scowling at Harry the whole time. Draco placed the ball in front of Ron ready to take a penalty that could win them the match. He took the shot.

"GOAL" Draco yelled running down the field to animatedly hug Blaise. He had never acted like this before because of a sports victory but he was told that this is how footballers acted upon winning the game.

Blaise smiled at him as he hugged him back. "Oh, heads up" Blaise said nodding behind him and letting go. "So what do the victors get girls?" Blaise continued smugly.

Draco watched as Padma kissed Blaise on the cheek. "Well played" she said quietly. He smiled to himself happy that his friend had found someone to make him happy. Draco was surprised when Hermione stepped up to him and kissed his lips, his hands automatically moved to the back of her neck and waist.

"Get a room" Ginny yelled from the other side of the field as Weasley picked up the cones.

Draco reluctantly stepped back from Hermione. He smirked when he noticed her still watching him, her eyes running over his body seemingly involuntarily. He took a step toward her again and lowered his head to her ear.

"Like what you see" he said in a lowered gravelly voice. He smirked again as she blushed before taking the opportunity to kiss her neck. He smiled into her neck as he felt her lean into him seemingly unaware of her actions, kissing her more ardently.

Blaise cleared his throat behind them. "Public" he said simply. Draco took a step back and stared down at his hand as Hermione took it in her own before leading him back to the tree.

Hermione placed the fork on the table completing its setting as a knock came from the front door. She absent mindedly fixed her hair and reached for the door handle. Taking one last deep breath she opened it to find Draco standing on the top step with a bottle of wine.

"Draco... Come in."

"Hello Hermione" he leant forward kissing her cheek and followed her inside.

"You can just sit the wine on the table if you like. I just need to plate up dinner." Draco sat the bottle on the table and followed her through to the kitchen. "How are you pulling up after that ankle tap today?"

"I'm fine. I've had a lot worse."

"As long as you are okay" Hermione said pulling the lasagne out of the oven and placing it on the stove top.

"Is it okay if I...?" Draco started stepping closer, his hands moving to cup her face. Hermione felt herself nod as Draco moved in to kiss her. Hermione felt butterflies flitter through her stomach as Draco deepened the kiss. She reluctantly pulled away from him minutes later.

"Dinner" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah; sorry."

Draco carried his plate to the table and sat opposite Hermione, watching her carefully. He could tell that she was nervous. This was their first time alone in her new house.

"So... What did you do after we left the park?" Hermione asked cutting up her lasagne.

"I went to have coffee with Blaise and Padma."

"I'm so glad that Blaise has found someone. And Padma is so lovely."

"Me too" Draco took a sip of his wine and replaced the glass carefully; biding his time and working up his courage. He cleared his throat. "Hermione" she looked across the table at him.

"Yes Draco?"

Draco reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. Hermione gasped as she watched him nervously place the box on the table.

"I know that I have done some terrible things to you and in my eyes I am not worthy of your forgiveness. But lucky for me you are a much better person than I am. I don't expect us to act like nothing happened and to just go back to how we were before but I can't live my life without you. I know that this will seem out of nowhere but..." Draco slid off his chair and onto the floor beside Hermione resting on one knee, ring box in hand. He watched her shift in her seat towards him and cracked open the box presenting the ring. "Hermione, will you do me the honour of being my fiancé again?"

Hermione smiled broadly down at him. "Of course I will."

Draco pushed himself off the floor and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and slipped the ring onto her finger. He continued in a soft voice. "This ring belonged to my Great Grandmother. Very few people know this, but she was secretly okay with the idea of muggleborns marrying into the family. She always said to me when we were alone; if you find someone who treats you well, loves you with their entire soul and is strong of mind and heart, make sure you never let them go no matter what their blood status is."

"Your Great Grandmother sounded like a very wise and bright woman" Hermione replied lovingly smiling down at the ring on her finger.

"She was." Draco smiled remembering his Grandmother. "You know this is going to get awfully confusing with you technically still being my wife and all."Hermione laughed into his lips as she pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
